We're Having A Baby!
by McDark and McTwisty
Summary: So, what if Meredith was pregnant in Season Three? I wanted to try and make a story about the struggles that Meredith had to face with McDreamy, McVet and The Ruler Of All That Is Evil.
1. You're Pregnant

Meredith lay awake, her eyes opened as she stared at the window which was covered with mahogany coloured curtains. Her dirty blonde hair laid sprawled behind her, that was followed by a figure. A muscular arm glided over Meredith's thin waist and lay resting over her. Suddenly, Meredith felt the urge to leap out of bed and ran to the bathroom where she violently threw up in the toilet.

"Are you alright, Mer?" Derek asked from outside the wooden bathroom door. There was no reply and instead he heard Meredith once again being sick. Slowly, Derek turned the handle of the door and gently pushed it open. Before his eyes he saw the love of his life clambering over the toilet stool with her long hair getting in the way. Derek stepped toward Meredith and softly ran his fingers through her hair until it was completely removed from her face. "Thanks." That was the only word Meredith was able to produce as she continued to hurl.

After the sick incident in the toilet, Meredith and Derek made their way back into her bedroom. Derek wasn't supposed to stay around Meredith's the night before; she was still after all dating both him and McVet. The only reason why Derek stayed round her house was because of their date the night before went so well, that they lost track of time and didn't get back to Meredith's house until three in the morning. He even offered to sleep on the sofa, but Meredith was feeling lonely and wanted the comfort that Derek could give her.

Back in her bedroom, Meredith grabbed a cream cotton towel from her bottom draw and walked back into the bathroom. "You don't have to go in today, if you've been sick. In fact you shouldn't go in." Derek stated the obvious. "Bailey's already on a warpath with me, Derek, I won't want to have another reason for her to hate me." Meredith replied. Derek moved to Meredith, who was now facing him, leaning against the doorframe to the bathroom. He gave her a sparkling look, their look, before moving his left hand up towards her face and stroking her cheek. Moment later, he slowly moved his head towards her and kissed the top of Meredith's forehead. She then wrapped her both her arms around Derek's neck, moving her tiny fingers through his thick, black hair. He then glided his hands down towards Meredith's waist, his grip getting tighter as time went on. Neither of them wanted to let go of each other. They never really got these kinds of moments anymore, especially with Meredith also dating Finn.

"Right, guess I've got to have a shower." Meredith said quietly, while pulling back from the tight embrace. "Don't want Bailey to hate me even more because I'm late." Derek nodded and gave Meredith a little smirk. "You want me to wait for you?" Derek asked, knowing that Meredith was going to decline anyway, seeing as her shift started hours after his. "No, you go, you have surgeries to do this morning, I-I'll be fine." Meredith stuttered as she thought she was going to vomit again. "Okay." With that, Derek flung his jacket on and walked out of the bedroom.

Meredith finally got to work, just about right on time. In fact she was there ten minutes early which impressed Bailey. "Grey, could you get me Mr Sullivan's chart from the nurses station?" Bailey asked in a bossy way. Of course Meredith did whatever Bailey told her to do, so without complaining she walked to the nurses station and picked up the chart.

On her way back to the locker room, where all the interns bitched about their residents, attendings and of course the happy couple that were Meredith and McDreamy, Meredith walked past the medicine cabinet. She was still suffering from nausea, so to make sure she didn't throw up everywhere all day, she grabbed the nearest medicine she could to treat her symptoms.

"What took you so long, Grey?" Bailey had a stern expression on her face. Meredith stood there and held out the patients chart to Bailey. "Not talking to me then?" Meredith still didn't answer. She wasn't being rude, she was scared at the fact that if she opened her mouth to speak there was a slight she would be sick all over resident and she didn't want to make more of a fool of herself than she already had. "Right then, let's go." Bailey stormed out of the intern's locker room, followed by her five inexperienced, sleeping around, falling for attendings, interns.

Marching out of the patient's room along with Bailey and the other four interns, Meredith was joined by her McDreamy attending. "You're burning up." Derek stated as he stroked Meredith's cheek. "I'm fine." Meredith replied as she ushered her boyfriend away. She wouldn't really call Derek her boyfriend, out loud, considering they weren't together, but she did like the idea of her and McDreamy together, as a couple. "You have aneurysms to clip, and surgeons to confront." She told Derek as she watched McSteamy stoop past with the Chief. "You're gonna be alright?" Derek asked Meredith as he held her tiny hand in his and slowly sat her down on a nearby chair. "Yeah, I'm fine." Meredith reassured the neurosurgeon.

"Holy crap, are you pregnant?" Cristina shouted to Meredith, in front of the whole hospital, forgetting the fact that the 'Ruler of all that is Evil' was standing meters away with the man she cheated on Derek with.

From the balcony, Derek looked down at the sick intern he was in love with. He didn't have time to think and immediately ran down the stairs only to be stopped halfway by his ex-wife and her 'lover'. "An adulterous love child?" Addison said, trying to pick up s fight, still obviously angry that Derek chose Meredith over her. "Goes along with an adulterous sociopath." Derek exclaimed and continued on his way to his girlfriend's side. "Meredith." Derek said, while taking her hand, only to be interrupted by Bailey. "Uh-uh, you've done enough." Bailey took Meredith from her comfort zone and led her into a private room.

"Um, so who's the father?" Cristina asked Meredith from the end of the uncomfortable looking hospital bed that Meredith was sprawled out on. Shocked, Meredith replied in a short tone, "I'm not pregnant." She squeezed tightly on to her pale blue scrubs, with her tiny ineffectual fists getting whiter as the pain got worse. Cristina looked on at her person empathising with her pain. "I didn't think I was pregnant when I was pregnant." Cristina told her in a blunt expression. "Abdominal pain, fever, the non-stop vomiting." Meredith began to get annoyed at her best friend. She didn't need this stress put on to her, she was dreading her test results even without her friend going on about the possibility of a baby appearing in a picture. "I'm not pregnant." Meredith simply stated.

After a long, slightly comfortable yet anxious pause, Cristina broke the silence. "Don't know who the father is, do you?" Although Cristina was trying her hardest to make the mood in the room lighter, Cristina clearly wasn't doing Meredith any favours by getting her mind of things. "It would have to be Derek's. There's no way it could be Finn's." The thought of having a baby with Derek scared Meredith to the bone. She wanted a life with Derek and yes, someday she would like to start to think about having children with him. Right now, she wasn't ready, although was she? The thought kept replaying itself through Meredith's tiny mind. "You haven't had sex with the vet yet? You need to get out of that relationship, immediately." Cristina said, interrupting Meredith from her thoughts. She knew Meredith was practicing celibacy when she met Finn, but Cristina didn't realise she was actually taking it seriously. "I can't be pregnant, can I?" All Meredith wanted was her best friend to reassure her that everything will be okay. "With McBaby? Oh, okay." Cristina replied with a slight giggle. Meredith gave Cristina a stern look. What if she was pregnant? Would Derek walk away? She was sure he wouldn't, but the doubt in the back of her mind remained there.

"Meredith?" This was it. The moment of truth. The moment that Meredith was dreading. The moment her life was going to end or begin. "Meredith!" Bailey stopped Meredith from her thoughts. "I've got your test results." Bailey stood there as though the words were going to jump out from the page to tell Meredith themselves.

"Bailey?" Meredith asked. She needed to ask, even though she didn't want to, but Bailey wasn't going to tell her unless the question came out from her mouth. Bailey looked down at her intern's chart that was cradled in her arm. Slowly, she looked back up at Meredith with a poker face. Meredith glanced at her resident, to finally get the answer she was waiting for.

"You're pregnant."


	2. I'm Pregnant

The words didn't process through Meredith's mind. Her face was turning either red or white. She didn't know whether to feel embarrassed or to vomit again. Everything went blurry, fuzzy. How? What?

"Meredith." The voice interrupted her near empty mind that was mostly filled with a huge problem. Was it a problem? She knew deep down Derek was the one, but it was supposed to happen like this? "Meredith!" Bailey's voice got louder as Meredith's mind kept going off on a tangent.

"Erm." That's the only think Meredith could say.

"Mer, do you want me to get you some ice chips?" Meredith forgot Cristina was still standing right next to her. Although the sound of ice chips sounded appealing, there was only one thing, person on her mind.

"Derek." Meredith mumbled to both Bailey and Cristina. She didn't know what to do or what she really wanted.

"Okay, Meredith. Cristina go and get Derek, I'll get Addison Montgomery."

"What? Why are you getting Addison?" Meredith started to panic. It was a mistake. The whole sex in the exam room was a mistake and to top it off Bailey is intending to get the baby's father's ex-wife involved? Could Meredith be any more humiliated?

"Oh, you're right, maybe we could wait till that time comes." Bailey said as she walked out of Meredith's room.

Here, she was lying on a hospital bed all alone. Well, she wasn't exactly alone; there was a human growing inside her.

"What have I done?" Meredith thought to herself over and over again. Then another thought popped into her head. What were people going to think? She knew there will be gossip all over the hospital in the next few hours. Hell, they've probably all figured it out now.

"Mer?" A male voice approached Meredith from the door frame. As she looked up, the smallest smile developed on her face. "I heard, I just bumped into Cristina, are you alright?"

"I don't know." Meredith admitted. Alex walked over to her bedside and took a seat on the uncomfortable plastic chair that was placed near Meredith's head. "Alex, I don't know what to do." He looked at his best friend, who he would call his sister. That's what they were, siblings. Both of them could count on each other. Meredith would yell at Alex if he caused someone pain and Alex would tease Meredith about her McDreamy.

"You need to talk to Derek, Mer, he loves you."

"But what if he leaves me?"

"He won't leave you, I'm sure he would want all your crappy children." Alex joked.

"Alex!" Meredith said in a frustrated tone, knowing that he was teasing her.

"You know, as soon as Iz finds out it will be all over the hospital." Alex began to get up as though he was expecting to find Izzie walking into the room congratulating Meredith.

"Well, maybe if we all try and keep our mouths shut for now." Meredith smiled at Alex, still not her sparkling smile that everyone knew and loved, but it was still a smile.

When Alex walked out of the room, Meredith was once again alone. Thinking about Derek and the baby, Meredith found her arm gliding up over her stomach, her hand resting over her womb. This was the first time she acknowledged the little foetus growing constantly inside her. The thought of her and Derek starting a family made something spark inside of Meredith's belly. It was a good feeling, but her heart was still pounding, scared that the next time she saw Derek it could be her last.

"Derek's still in surgery." Cristina informed a sleepy Meredith. Her eyes were closed and her hand was still placed above her baby. Meredith let out a little groan to acknowledge Cristina that she heard her.

"There are options you know." Cristina said, supportively.

"I know you wanted to get rid of your baby when you were pregnant Cristina, but this is different."

"How?" Cristina asked her best friend.

"You and Burke, you were like sleeping together. Derek and I, well-"

"Not sleeping together?" Cristina said sarcastically.

"No, I mean, shut up!" Meredith was caught off guard. Cristina knew how to push her buttons.

"So McVet, seen him around yet?"

"Oh, crap." Meredith had completely forgotten about the guy she cheated on and the other guy she also started dating a couple of weeks ago.

"Look, if he comes in, I'll say you ran off to another country or, you died," Cristina chuckled. "What? It would definitely not make him come back here and find you with a kid!" Cristina said as she saw Meredith's face look at her in disgust.

Before she could say anything else, Meredith felt another presence at the doorway. A presence that she longed for, yet a presence that she wanted to avoid.

"Hey." Derek softly said to his girlfriend.

"Hey." Meredith replied, in the same tone.

"Right, well, I best leave you two to talk." Cristina could feel the awkward atmosphere developing as she brushed past Derek and left the room.

"Cristina sent me. Told me you needed to talk to me." Derek made his way to Meredith side and gently placed his hand on top of her honey blonde hair and began stroking her forehead with his thumb.

"Er, Derek, there's something I-we have to talk about." Meredith stuttered. With his free hand Derek softly grabbed Meredith's hand that was still lying on her stomach. She flinched as soon as Derek touched her.

"You can tell me anything," Derek said as he looked into her hazel eyes.

"Sure?" Meredith asked. She knew he was prepared for what was about to happen. Both of their lives were about to change, forever. Meredith needed him to know how important this was. "Derek, it's a big thing and I'd hate for you to hate me."

"Meredith, I could never hate you." Meredith's eyes looked into the ocean blue of Derek's. She knew he meant it, but something was telling her she needed to break it gently.

"It was a stupid mistake, spur of the moment and now we have to pay for it."

"Mer, what are you on about?" Derek asked. The confusion on his face grew. He watched as silver tears began to fall down Meredith's rosy cheeks. "Scoot up."

Meredith shifted to the other side of the hospital bed, trying not to fall off. Derek slipped in next to her and put his masculine arms around her. Meredith's head fell into Derek's chest, she cried. The harder she cried the tighter Derek held her. He hated seeing her like this, all dark and twisty.

"Meredith." Derek lifted Meredith's head up by her chin. They looked into each other's eyes, green and blue made the perfect match, even Derek and Meredith knew that. The tears stopped, the shaking stopped and the silence grew stronger leaving only Meredith and Derek in the world, their world. This was it, her time to say something. She didn't even think, the words just slipped out of her mouth.

"I'm pregnant."


	3. He's The One

**I do not own anything taken from the script. All rights go to Shonda Rhimes and the writers of Grey's Anatomy.**

Derek looked down at Meredith. He could see the hurt in her eyes, even if she wasn't looking into his. Tears were trickling down her face. All that mattered in this moment was that he loved her and he didn't want to lose her. Of course this huge news changed everything, but Derek was happy that everything was changing because he was with Meredith.

"Meredith?" Both Meredith and Derek looked up towards the doorway. It was obvious Cristina was too busy in the on-call room with Burke to notice that the person, Meredith wanted to avoid most, had made his way freely through the whole hospital, eventually ending up at Meredith's doorstep.

"Finn," Meredith clearly wasn't happy to see him and Finn could tell. "We need to talk."

Derek respected Meredith's wishes and gently kissed her on top of her honey blonde hair and slowly moved out of the bed and walked out of the room.

"So what time do they let us visitors visit in the morning?" Finn asked with a smile as he glided over to Meredith's bedside. She didn't want to tell him about the pregnancy. Meredith knew Finn knew about the hot, steamy exam room sex her and Derek had, but he only knew from instinct, he didn't know for definite and she wanted to make sure Finn didn't know for definite.

"You shouldn't do that," Meredith replied as a lump formed in her throat and trying to hold back the tears. She felt bad, she didn't want to break it off with Finn like this, but it was her only choice.

"I don't mind," Finn grabbed Meredith's hand. He had no idea what was happening, that his beating heart was about to break in two.

"No really, Finn. You shouldn't do that." One simple tear fell from Meredith's green watery eye. Finn looked at her as he realised what she was saying.

"So it's Derek."

"I'm sorry." Meredith whispered as she tried to hold back the tears.

"Can I ask why?" Finn asked quietly as a lump began to develop in his throat.

Meredith moved slightly in her bed as she looked up at a man she really did like.

"You're a great guy, you're a wonderful guy. And you may even be the better guy, but-"

"He's the one."

"And I wish he wasn't."

Finn looked into the hazel green eyes that belonged to Meredith. He saw sadness yet happiness at the same time. Not that she was happy that she broke up with him, but happiness that something was going to change; her life was going to change.

"Take care of yourself Meredith." Finn turned his back. Meredith watched as he slowly turned and disappeared round the corner.

Once again, Meredith was alone. Derek had been called into an emergency craniotomy which meant he couldn't hold her with his strong muscular arms like she wanted him to. Meredith closed her eyes, suddenly drifting off into a deep sleep. Her motherly hand lay atop of her womb, holding her baby.

"Mer," Izzie whispered as she approached a sleeping Meredith. "Meredith." She didn't want to wake her friend, but she was concerned. If she wasn't propped up on drugs, then what was wrong with her?

Meredith moaned as Izzie shook her shoulder lightly. Slowly, she opened her eyes and looked up at the light blonde haired woman.

"I just saw Finn walk out of the hospital, is everything alright?" Izzie asked concered.

"Yeah," Meredith mumbled as she started to wake up.

"So McDreamy is the one?" Izzie said happily. Although finding out about their relationship upset her to begin with, she knew that they were meant to be. Anyone could tell that they belonged to each other as soon as they saw them standing together.

"Yeah," Meredith mumbled again.

"You're hiding something Meredith Grey!" Izzie exclaimed.

"I-I'm not."

"Okay, with you stuttering and trying to reassure me that there's nothing to hide, there is so something to hide." Izzie went on. "Besides if you don't want to tell me that's fine, but I will find out!" Izzie chuckled as she walked out of the room.

Meredith looked up at the clock. It was five hours since Derek had gone into his surgery and she knew he would be out in a matter of minutes. Someone distracted Meredith from her gaze as she watched her best friend walk past her room.

"Cristina!" Meredith bellowed.

"You alright, Mer?" Cristina asked, she knew Meredith was mad at her and she knew why.

"What the hell, Cristina! I thought you were going to cover for me!" Meredith yelled.

"I'm sorry, I got caught up!" Cristina defended herself.

"Caught up in the on-call room with Burke," Meredith muttered with a slight giggle.

"So, you told Derek?" Cristina asked, changing the subject.

"Yeah," Meredith mumbled not really wanting to talk about it.

"And then McVet came in?"

"Yeah."

"McAss."

Suddenly the room went quiet. A tall, slim figure walked into the room. Her red hair swung on top of her head in perfection, she gave a kind smile at Meredith. Reaching for Meredith's chart, Addison had no idea what she was in for.


	4. Finding Out

"What are you doing in here?" Cristina asked as she tried to distract Addison from reading Meredith's chart. A slight smirk appeared in Meredith's flushed face. She knew what Cristina was up to, after all she was her person.

"Well, I-I-Bailey sent me here, says Meredith wants to talk." Addison replied, part of her was slightly intimidated by Cristina.

"Well, I don't give you permission to talk to Dr Grey."

"Excuse me."

"I said-"

"I know what you said, Dr Yang."

"Well, shoo!" Cristina knew she was treating her attending pretty badly, but that was the only way she could get Addison out of the room.

Addison glared at Cristina, before taking a glance at Meredith who quickly looked away. She couldn't take the looks that Addison gave her, especially since she took her husband from her and is now carrying his child. Addison dropped Meredith's chart in the holder at the end of the hospital bed and stormed out. Meredith and Cristina laughed, giving each other a high-five. They definitely made a team.

"Hey, what were you doing in Meredith's room?" Derek asked, another person she wanted to avoid, yet hopeful to bang into, just to get that little bit of gossip.

"Oh, I was just seeing how she was doing." Addison replied, innocently. Derek knew she wasn't up to any good. "Hey, are you going in to see her?"

"Yeah, we've got things to discuss. Why?"

"Just, her best friend is in there kicking people out. I'd watch out if I were you, Derek."

Derek laughed, "Okay, but I think being her best friend's boyfriend, I can get away with talking to my girlfriend. You on the other hand, you're Satan." Derek began to walk off, still laughing.

"Oh, you are hilarious, Derek!" Addison shouted down the corridor.

"Hi." Cristina greeted Derek as he walked in the room.

"Hi." Derek stood still and motioned his eyes towards the door, hinting to Cristina to get out of the room.

"Okay." Cristina said as she tapped on the table that was over Meredith's bed. "I am going to go and let you two talk." Cristina awkwardly stumbled out of the room. She knew Derek wasn't being rude; they did need to talk after all.

"Meredith."

Slowly, Meredith moved over to the other side of the bed. Derek lay next to her, holding her in his muscular arms. Meredith moaned, acknowledging that she heard him.

"We're going home."

"What? No, I have to work!" Meredith pushed away from Derek's arms and began to crawl out from the bed.

"Meredith." Derek sat up. "What are you doing?"

"I am going to work, Derek."

"No you're not, Grey." Bailey startled the pair. She had that effect on people whenever she walked in a room.

"Were you made to stop working when you were suffering from morning sickness?" Meredith spat. "Get me my scrubs."

"Meredith Grey!" Bailey shouted. "Derek take you're intern home she needs to rest as she will be in tomorrow."

"So, it's only one night?"

"Now you complaining its one night you get off?" Derek asked Meredith with a sparkling smirk.

"Meredith, go home." Bailey ordered.

"Fine! But it doesn't mean I'm happy about it."

Derek helped Meredith to her feet and got her changed into her casual clothes. As he slipped her grey Dartmouth t-shirt over her head and down her torso, Derek placed his hand on Meredith's stomach. She looked up and glanced into Derek's eyes. It was their look, it was special. Meredith slowly moved her hand and laid it on top of Derek's, now they felt like a really family, even if it wasn't supposed to end up like this.

Meredith placed her other hand behind Derek's neck and pulled his head closer to hers. Derek moved both his hands on Meredith's waste, breaking the family bond and pulled her close to him. He softly placed his lips against hers.

"Come on, let's go home." Derek pulled away from the tight embrace and guided Meredith out of her room.

"So here's the happy couple."

Little did they know, the person that neither of them wanted to see at that moment in time appeared from the right before them.

"Addison." Derek muttered as he held Meredith close to him.

"Look, we really need to go." Meredith said quietly.

They were both blocked. Addison was only doing this because everyone had avoided her all day, trying not to spill the beans on Meredith's pregnancy.

"What is wrong with everyone today?" Addison asked. Meredith and Derek clearly had no idea what she was on about and stared at her with blank faces.

"What do you mean, Addison?" Derek asked. He had no choice, but to be civil.

"Well, I spoke to Bailey, she completely ignored me. Then Cristina stormed passed me and I asked her if Meredith- you were okay, but she just took one look at me and then walked off. Then her kicking me out of your room, what was that?" Addison asked.

"Addison. I think we need to talk."

Derek looked down at Meredith in surprise. Did she really just say that? Of course Addison was going to find out eventually, she is the best OBGYN in the country after all, but Derek never expected it to be this soon.

"What's happened?" Addison asked in concern as she looked at her ex-husband and his mistress.

"I think you need to take me up to OB, I need an ultrasound." Meredith forgot she was talking to the woman that was once married to her boyfriend.

"Okay." Addison said simply. Of course she wasn't happy, but then again, the news hadn't actually sunk in yet.


	5. I Love Him Too

**All rights go to Shonda Rhimes and Grey's Anatomy ABC!**

Addison, Meredith and Derek got to OB minutes after Meredith broke the news. Awkward silence on the elevator was the only obstacle the three of them had to accomplish.

Meredith walked into the exam room and placed herself on the chair. The memories of the night of the prom with Derek, entered Meredith's mind and she couldn't seem to get them out. Addison held Derek outside the room, blocking the doorway so he couldn't pass.

"What the hell, Derek?" Addison asked, with a puzzled look on her face.

"What?" Derek replied.

"Does she want me to call Finn?"

"Why would she want you to call Finn?"

"Well, it's his, right?" Addison asked, hoping Derek could convince her that the baby truly was Meredith's veterinarian boyfriend's and not her ex-husband's.

"I can't do this now, Addy." Derek said as he barged past Addison and made his way to Meredith's side. Addison rolled her eyes and followed him.

_"Meredith." Derek had just broken in the middle of a dance with Addison and followed a crying Meredith into an exam room. _

_"Leave me alone" Tears were falling down Meredith's cheek. She couldn't stand talking to Derek. Not after him calling her a whore and treating her like, well a worthless intern._

_"Meredith-"_

_"Just leave me alone!" She couldn't bear to hear his voice again._

_"I just want to make sure you're alright." Obviously after hearing that statement back in his head, Derek knew that was such a stupid thing to say._

_"No, I'm not alright!" Meredith snapped. "Are you okay? Are you satisfied? I'm not alright. You have a wife and you call me a whore and our dog died, and now you're looking at me again. Stop looking at me!" _

_"I'm not looking at you. I am not looking at you." Derek rested his hands on the chair, in anger. He knew he was looking at Meredith and he did feel guilty. He couldn't help looking at her, he was in love with her. His thoughts were interrupted by Meredith._

_"You are looking at me. And you watch me. And Finn has plans, I like Finn. He's perfect for me, and I'm really trying here to be happy, and I can't breathe, I can't breathe with you looking at me like that, so just stop!" Meredith's voice continued to get louder. She walked round to the other side of the chair. Derek followed, she turned her back. She couldn't face to look at him, because if she did look at him, she wouldn't be able to control herself. Her brain would stop thinking and her heart would leap towards him._

_"You think I want to look at you? That I wouldn't rather be looking at my wife? I'm married. I have responsibilities. She doesn't drive me crazy. She doesn't make it impossible for me to feel normal. She doesn't make me sick to my stomach thinking about my veterinarian touching her with his hands. Man, I would do anything to not be looking at you!" Derek's breathing became heavy. He wasn't sure whether that was due to not breathing throughout his very long speech or practically confessed his love to Meredith._

_Meredith turned around. Sadness was still in her eyes. She looked at him, something that she shouldn't have done, but she needed to take one look, just to see how much he hurt._

_Derek looked up into the hazel eyes of Meredith. He couldn't help it. He couldn't resist her. He placed his hands on Meredith's cheeks. His lips pressed against hers. Meredith did nothing to stop it. Her heart was beating within her chest at the touch of Derek. Meredith brushed her fingers through his long, dark, thick curls. _

_Derek opened his mouth slightly, sliding his tongue over Meredith's lips. She opened her mouth slightly letting Derek in, their tongues fought with each other._

_Derek lifted Meredith up onto the exam room chair. Their lips still entwined. Meredith glided her hands down Derek's back ending up at his waist. Her hands moved toward his belt, gently undoing it and then working at unzipping his pants. Derek brushed his fingers through Meredith's honey blond hair. His hands moved down her back and eventually ended up on her thighs. Meredith moaned, as she felt Derek's hand edging closer towards her lingerie. He held onto Meredith's underwear and pulled them towards him. Meredith lifted her legs allowing him to take them off. She then wrapped her legs around Derek's waist. They were both ready for each other. The tension had been building up inside of them for months. Derek slowly entered deep within Meredith's core._

"Right," Addison interrupted Meredith's thoughts. "I need you to take your pants off."

Meredith stood up and walked over to the screen. Within seconds she was back sitting on the chair.

"I need you to put your legs in the stirrups and bend your knees toward your chest." Addison explained.

Meredith did everything that Addison told her. She stayed silent while Derek stood by her side watching everything that was going on. Addison switched on the ultrasound monitor and explained to Meredith the whole procedure.

"So you'll feel a little bit of discomfort, down, well you know. So-"

"It's fine." Meredith said bluntly. She was thankful to Addison for doing such an awkward thing, even if she was just being a bit off with her. It's not everyday you get your boyfriend's ex-wife to find their unborn child in your womb.

Derek and Meredith kept their eyes on the screen, trying to search for the little blob that was soon, in nine months going to be their child.

"Are you alright?" Addison asked Meredith, as she entered the sensor inside of her.

"Yep." Meredith replied as she continued to stare at the screen.

It felt like ten minutes for the tiny foetus to appear on the screen, when in reality it was only a ten seconds.

"There." Addison said as she pointed to the screen.

A faint smile appeared on Meredith's face. She turned at looked up toward Derek. He looked into her green eyes, with a smile spread across their face. They forgot Addison was in the room with them. They stared at each other with their special look. Addison watched them, realising that that baby wasn't Finn's.

"You can put your pants on." Addison told Meredith.

"Really, Derek?" Addison snapped at Derek as Meredith went to sort herself out.

"Don't Addison."

"Don't? What the hell, Derek? You don't get to talk to me that way just because you've knocked up the perfect twelve year old!"

"It's got nothing to do with you!"

"Nothing to do with me?" Addison asked. "It has everything to do with me; I'm your ex-wife!"

"Yes, Addy! Ex, you belong in the past! It's Meredith and me now, I love her! You're the one that cheated on me with my best friend!"

"Oh, so you're bringing Mark back into this argument? I wanted to have a child with you, Derek!"

"Well you screwed that up, when you slept with Mark!" Derek stormed out of the room; he hated confrontation, especially with Addison.

"Where has he gone?" Meredith asked as she came back from the bathroom, just as she watched Derek's figure disappear through the doorway.

"We had an argument." Addison replied.

"Yeah," Meredith chuckled. "I kind of heard." She started to walk out of the room.

"Meredith." Addison asked, sincerely.

Meredith turned around to face the woman she betrayed.

"Don't do what I did. Don't hurt him. I know he loves you."

Meredith smiled. "I won't. I love him too." She then turned around and stepped out of the room, leaving Addison alone.


	6. Bank Robberies

**All rights go to ABC Grey's Anatomy and Shonda Rhimes.**

Meredith and Derek arrived home late in the evening. It had been such a long day that seemed to drag on for hours, as though the world was going to stop moving. Before they could do anything else, Derek placed his hand on the small off Meredith's back and guided her upstairs.

As soon as Derek rested her back on the bed, Meredith was gone. He pulled the sheets over her, so she didn't get cold during the night, then Derek began to change into a plain grey top and sweatpants. As he slid into the other side of the bed, he pulled the covers up toward his muscular chest and placed him strong arm over the sleeping Meredith. She made herself more comfortable at his touch, by shuffling herself backwards into Derek's body. His hand rested on top of Meredith's stomach. Meredith intertwined her fingers within Derek's. They both held their baby tightly, making Meredith believe that they were going to be the most perfect family as she drifted off into a deep sleep.

_"Meredith! Mark's crying!" A sleeping Meredith woke up to the sound of her husband screaming her name._

_"It's your turn, Derek! You don't know how to change a diaper?" Meredith croaked. _

_Derek walked into the bedroom holding a 6 month old baby. His McDreamy smile calmed a very angry and tired Meredith down, just like that. _

_"Oh, I love you." Meredith smiled as she stepped out of bed and made her way towards her perfect family. She held out her hands so Derek could pass Mark to her._

_"You should, because look what I've given you." Derek said, as he handed Mark over to her. She placed him on the king sized bed._

_"Derek, grab the diapers, please." _

_"Okay." Derek walked over to Mark's cot. As he pulled the diaper box up he shook his black locks. "Er, Mer?"_

_ Meredith turned her head to face Derek, leaving her hand on Mark's pot baby belly. "What?" She asked Derek in an impatient tone._

_"We've kind of run out of diapers."_

_"Derek!" Meredith glared at her hopeless husband. "I told you to get some on the way home from the hospital!"_

_"Well, I thought you said you were going to get some." Derek said, innocently._

_"Right, you run to the store and get some, I'll give Mark a bath."_

_"Okay, I love you." Derek gave Meredith a peck on the check. Those little romantic gestures always made Meredith's beating heart stop for a couple of seconds. _

_"I love you too." _

The couple woke up to the sound of the alarm going off on Meredith's side of the bed. They didn't move much during the night. Their fingers had loosened their grip, but their hands were still on top of each other, their bodies still spooned together. Derek placed his lips on Meredith's temple and shuffled out his side of the bed.

"Where are you going?" Meredith asked in a panic, as she started to feel the cold air creeping up on her underneath the sheets.

"I am going to make my girlfriend and our baby some breakfast, you care to join?"

Instantly, Meredith jumped to her feet and pulled her red, silk dressing gown around her.

"Did I mention my girlfriend looks sexy in red?" Derek had a flirtatious sparkle in his eyes. Meredith was just about to fall for it as she decided to ruin the moment and run out of the doorway, just scraping Derek's shoulder.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Derek shouted down the staircase, quickly following Meredith behind.

"I'm hungry!" Meredith answered back.

As Derek closed the gap between him and Meredith and held out his arms and wrapped his arms around her from behind. Meredith began to giggle as Derek started to kiss and suck on her neck.

"Stop it!" Meredith chuckled.

"What?" Derek asked with a sparkle in his eyes, making Meredith smirk.

"I thought you were on breakfast?"

"Oh, right." Derek made his way round to the other side of the counter. Meredith took a seat on the stool, watching as Derek pulled out pots and pans that she had never even touched before.

Glances were made by both Meredith and Derek as he prepared breakfast.

"Breakfasts ready." Derek said quietly, as he placed a plate of breakfast in front of Meredith.

"I'm not really hungry right now." Meredith seductively stated, with a smirk on her face.

"Mer, you're eating for two people now, you need to eat."

"No Derek, you're not listening to me." Meredith made her eyes sparkle. "I'm not hungry, right now."

Derek finally got what Meredith was saying. He walked round to where she was sitting. Meredith stood up and wrapped her hands round Derek's neck, gliding her fingers through his thick hair. Derek placed arms around Meredith's waist lifting her up onto the counter that he had just cleaned. Their lips crashed together.

"Meredith?" Cristina entered Meredith's house, slowly and quietly. She knew George, Izzie and Alex were most probably sleeping and didn't want to wake them. Suddenly she heard something crash in the kitchen, followed by giggles. Cristina knew Meredith was in there, she had a very unique and flattering laugh. Quickly, Cristina walked over to the door. There was still laughter. Without thinking Cristina swung the wooden door open.

"Cristina!" Meredith screamed as she saw her best friend walk in, while she was in the middle of having sex with McDreamy. Meredith quickly used her hands to cover herself up, as Derek grabbed a pan from arm's length and placed it in front of his parts.

"Oh-oh, my God." Cristina tucked her chin in her chest and slowly backed out of the kitchen.

Meredith pulled herself away from Derek, chucked her gown around herself and quickly ran out of the room.

"I am so sorry." Meredith genuinely apologised.

"It's not your fault." Cristina said. "I could have waited."

"Really?" Meredith wasn't convinced.

"Okay, that was gross, you're like my sister, of course I'm happy you stopped when you did, otherwise I would have hate to have heard the-"

"What did you want?" Meredith interrupted as disturbing thoughts entered her mind.

"Oh, right, sorry the McSex I just witnessed gave me memory loss." Cristina chuckled. "I need to talk."

"Sure." Meredith looked at Cristina sympathetically. "Let's go upstairs."

"What about Derek?" Cristina asked as she just remembered where Meredith had just come from.

"He'll be fine." Meredith smiled.

Cristina sat in Meredith's side of the bed as soon as they got to the bedroom, Meredith took Derek's. They lay silently next to each other for a few minutes.

"What if Derek robbed a bank?" Cristina asked Meredith, breaking the silence.

"What?"

"Say Derek was robbing a bank. And while he was in there you were waiting outside because it was your job to drive the getaway car."

Meredith's face showed confusion. She had no idea what Cristina was getting at, but she knew that she needed help.

"Why would Derek rob a bank?"

"Just go with me here."

"Okay, Derek's robbing a bank."

"And he gets caught. But no one knew you were involved, cause you were driving the car."

"Okay, Derek's in jail and I'm in the mystery car. What's the question?" Meredith asked as more confusion was planted on her face.

"Would you turn yourself in? Or would you stay quiet and let Derek go down for a robbery in which you were the complicit participant? Or would you stand by him?" Panic spread across Cristina's face. She didn't want Meredith to find out about what was going on between her and Burke.

"If you tell me, maybe I can help. If you tell me..."

"I'll see you at work." Cristina jumped of Meredith's bed and ran down the stairs. Meredith heard her footsteps come to a halt as she reached the bottom.

Derek stumbled out of the kitchen, having just put his clothes back on. After hearing Cristina's voice in the commotion in the hall, Derek knew Meredith was alone.

"Cristina's going home!" George snapped as he saw Derek walking out of the kitchen.

"Ah, so I can have my girlfriend back." Derek joked as he ran up the stairs to Meredith's room.


	7. Bleeding

"Are you alright today, Grey?" Bailey asked Meredith.

It was Meredith's first day back after the eventful day where she found out she was going to be having a baby. Only four people knew about the pregnancy and she really didn't want the whole hospital to know.

"Yes, I'm fine, Dr Bailey." Meredith walked out of the intern locker room.

"What's wrong with her?" Izzie turned to Cristina.

Cristina walked out of the locker room, following Meredith round the corner, completely ignoring what Izzie had just asked her. Izzie looked round at George and Alex who stood there staring at her. "What?" Izzie asked innocently.

"Stevens, you're on Dr Sloan's service today. O'Malley you are with Dr Torres and Karev you're with Dr Montgomery."

"What? I'm done with the vagina squad! I've been on her service all week!" Alex exclaimed.

"Karev, bring it up with Addison, not my problem."

"I'll swap with you, evil spawn." Izzie offered.

"So I can fetch coffee all day? No thanks." Alex replied as he stormed out of the locker room with Izzie trying to run along beside him.

"Alex, please. Dr Montgomery was just starting to warm up to me, until you came along!"

"Fine," Alex turned around and made his way to plastics.

"Dr Montgomery, I'm with you today." Izzie said as she bumped into Addison at the nurse's station.

"Okay, could you get me Ms Peter's chart?"

"Sure!"

"Grey! Yang!" Bailey shouted down the hallway as she tried to catch up with the twisted sisters.

Meredith and Cristina halted in the middle of the corridor, managing to get in the way of everyone who was trying to walk past them.

"Grey, you're on Shepherd's service today and Yang, you're with Burke, again."

Cristina quickly moved her way from Bailey's presence and made her way to her boyfriend's side.

"Meredith, come with me."

Meredith followed Bailey into an empty private room.

"I thought I was on Sloan's service today." Meredith queried.

"Can you interns just stop with the swapping of attendings." Bailey snapped. "I put you on Derek's service because you might need him today."

"I'm always with Derek," Meredith stated.

"I know you're always with Shepherd, Grey." Bailey was trying to be sincere, but her intern wasn't clicking on at all. "But you will need him now. I'm not having anything happen to you and his not there. I'm doing it out of kindness Dr Grey."

"Okay, I get you. But you think Derek is going to help me if I collapse, you're better off putting me with Montgomery."

"Oh ha-ha, go and find your boyfriend, Grey." Bailey glared at Meredith.

"Fine," Meredith walked off down the hall, to Derek's side.

"Hey," Derek's face shone up when he watched Meredith walk into the post-op room.

"Hey," Meredith said with a smile.

"Mr Davidson, this is Dr Grey, she'll be assessing your post-op care for you."

"Nice to meet you Dr Grey," the patient smiled.

"Nice to meet you too," Meredith took her stethoscope from around her neck and place the plugs in her ears. "Just take a deep breath for me, Mr Davidson." She placed the cold, metal end onto the patient's chest. Derek stood and watched Meredith for a couple of minutes. He knew she was going to be a great surgeon, but he knew even deeper, she was going to be a wonderful mother and he couldn't stop smiling.

"What?" Meredith asked as she looked up at Derek.

"Nothing, carry on with Mr Davidson, I've just got to go and check on a patient." Derek turned around and walked out of the room.

"Is that guy, your boyfriend?" Mr Davidson asked, politely.

"Er," Meredith hated it when patients asked about her and Derek. "Yeah, we erm, yeah."

"Well, you two make a lovely couple."

Meredith couldn't help but smile. She knew herself that they made a good couple and she knew full well, they were going to have the perfect babies.

"Good morning, Ms Peters," Addison greeted her patient as she paced into the labour room. "This is Dr Stevens and she will be assisting me this morning."

Izzie smiled at her patient. She was excited to be on Addison's service, since the Attending told Izzie she would make a great OBGYN.

"Dr Stevens tell me about the patient," Addison asked.

"Clare Peters, aged thirty-two, she's thirty-eight weeks pregnant and is expecting twins. Today we're giving her a check-up and if need be we will induce her early." Izzie stated with a smile.

"I could see my babies today?" Ms Peters asked both doctors.

"Yes, you could see your babies today," Addison smiled as she saw the relief on her patients face. "Dr Stevens, set up an ultrasound."

"Sure!" Izzie smiled ecstatically.

Izzie made her way to the nurse's station. She smiled as she saw Meredith signing off charts with her head in her hand.

"Guess who will be giving birth to twins today?" Izzie asked Meredith, overly excited.

"Er, I don't know." Meredith smiled as she gave Izzie a 'what the hell are you on about' look.

"My patient."

"That's great Iz." Meredith looked over Izzie's shoulder to see if she could spot Addison. "Where is Dr Montgomery?"

"She's just finishing up with her patient, why?" Izzie asked, concerned.

"It's fine, I, you know what? Don't worry." Meredith brushed past Izzie and started searching for Addison.

"Hey, Stevens," Derek called from across the lobby. "Have you seen my girlfriend?" He asked Izzie.

"Yeah, she literally just left."

"Where?" Derek asked. He was expecting Meredith to join him in CT, but she never showed up.

"Oh, she said something about finding Addison. Don't know why it's not like she's-"

Before Izzie could finish her sentence, Derek ran in the direction of OB.

"W-what is it? What's wrong?" Derek asked in a panic as he watched his ex-wife examine Meredith.

"Derek, what are you doing here?" Meredith asked as she looked up to the doorway.

"Why didn't you tell me something was wrong? I've been with you all morning."

"It's fine, I'm just bleeding a little and I thought Addison would be able to give me a quick exam." Meredith explained. "Besides you were busy with a patient and I didn't want to disturb you."

"Addison?" Derek asked, not really listening to a word Meredith was saying, apart from the bleeding part.

"Derek, she's right, everything is fine. It's normal to get a little bit of bleeding this early on in a pregnancy. Just don't panic okay?" Addison wiped Meredith's stomach and pulled of her gloves, before leaving the room.

"Who told you I was here?" Meredith asked Derek as he walked to the side of the bed.

"Izzie, well, she didn't say you were here, she said you were looking for Addison."

"Oh."

"You haven't told her have you?"

"I can't, because then the whole hospital will know and then I'll be the stupid, idiot, pregnant intern who is taking advantage of her Attending."

Derek bent down and gave Meredith a peck on her lips. "I think you did take advantage of me."

"Shut up." Meredith chuckled. "I'm going to go and get ready and I'll come with you to check on Mr Davidson."

"Okay, I'll see you down there." Derek gave one last kiss to Meredith before walking out of the room.

"Right, Stevens are you ready to induce Ms Peters'?" Addison asked Izzie at the nurse's station.

"Yeah," Izzie replied.

"Okay, grab her chart and let's go and deliver some babies."

Izzie grabbed what she thought was Ms Peters' chart and followed her Attending to the labour room in OB. As she walked into the room, Izzie placed the chart in the holder at the end of her patient's bed and delivered the good news.

"Ms Peters, Dr Montgomery and I are going to induce you. You will be seeing your babies." Izzie said enthusiastically to her patient.

"Okay Dr Stevens, pass me Ms Peters' chart and we'll begin inducing her."

Izzie stepped over to the end of her patient's bed. She reached down to the chart and held it in her hand before looking at it.

"Er, Dr Montgomery?" Izzie asked in a quiet, unsure tone.

"Yes?" Addison replied, not knowing what her intern was up to as she was busy examining her patient.

"This chart says Ms Peters is six weeks pregnant." Izzie explained.

"Well, Dr Stevens, if you look at the patient, I think we can tell she is not six weeks pregnant." Addison said as she walked over to Izzie. "You've picked up the wrong chart."

"Oh," Izzie mumbled as she turned the chart over. "Wait."

"Yes, Dr Stevens?"

"Why do you have Meredith's chart?" Izzie asked, confused. "Is Meredith pregnant?"

Addison knew she couldn't lie. There was written prove right in front of Izzie.

"That's something you need to discuss with Dr Grey." That's all Addison could say, but whatever happens next it was going to be her fault.

**I apologise for not updating in so long. It's been a little bit hectic, but I'm finally sorting life out and I'm just going to roll with it. I won't leave it so long next time! **


	8. Congratulations

Blood was pumping deep within Izzie's veins. Anger was building up as she stormed through the hospital searching for what she liked to call one of her closest friends. How could anyone keep such a big thing away from her? Especially someone she classed as family. Izzie left Addison's side seconds after she read the chart. She couldn't stay in the room, knowing that she had been lied to. Who knew, she was most likely the last person to know Meredith was pregnant.

Walking past the CT room, she was astonished to find her close friend so quickly. She looked on as her friend and neurosurgeon boyfriend flirted and giggled while waiting patiently for their patient's CT scan. The anger that was built up inside her slowly disappeared as the realisation hit her. Meredith was happy and Derek loved her. They are meant to be. No matter how Izzie tried to keep her anger, she couldn't. She was happy that Meredith was a completely different person than she had been from recent months before.

"Hey, Iz, are you alright?" Derek caught a glimpse of the intern staring into space. Something was clearly invading her thoughts.

"Er, Mer, Meredith, can I speak to her for a second?" Izzie asked her superior as she came back from her trance. "I can wait, if you're too busy."

"No, sure take her." Derek smiled.

"I'll be back in a minute." Meredith reassured her Attending. As she passed, Derek slowly pushed himself halfway up from the chair. Naturally Meredith let her lips fall onto his and gave him a quick, soft peck, before running out of the small, dimly lit room completely. As Meredith made her way to her friend's side, Izzie grabbed onto her hand tightly and dragged her into the nearest vacant cupboard she could find.

The cupboard was dark, small and filled with all the essential first aid equipment. It wasn't the most appropriate room to be having a heart to heart discussion, but Izzie wasn't going to risk losing those few minutes she was allowed to have with her friend.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Apparently the anger feeling had seeped through Izzie's body, but not from within her voice.

"Tell you what?" Fear was placed in Meredith's eyes. She knew why Izzie wanted to talk to her. To drag her away from the crowded corridors that was filled with people going about the busy lives.

"Don't lie to me, Meredith." Izzie snapped. "I'm not stupid, I saw your chart!" Though it was hard for Meredith to see, she could tell tears were forming in Izzie's deep, brown eyes. "Just, I need to hear it from you." Calm, yet shakiness was all the strength Izzie could pull through in her voice.

"Okay, okay." Meredith took her tiny hand and placed it on Izzie's shoulder. "Yes, I am, I'm having a baby. Well, I'm having Derek's baby." She couldn't help it, when those words slipped, Meredith's lips curled into a smile that spread across her small face.

"Okay," Izzie became emotional. She couldn't help but let the tears fall down her rosy cheeks. They were happy tears and proud motherly tears. Yes, Izzie was proud of Meredith. After the bomb and the relationship issues her and Derek had, Izzie was so pleased to finally see Meredith settle down with the man she loved. She placed her hands on Meredith's shoulders and pulled her in for a tight hug. Meredith let her arms wrap around Izzie's back. She could finally relax. Her family now knew. Weight was lifted off of Meredith tiny shoulders, she no longer ached. Instead she felt as light as a feather and felt she was able to accomplish anything.

"Iz, you have to promise me something." Meredith told her uncontrollably emotional friend. Izzie looked at her to carry on. "You can't tell anyone."

Pacing back to the dark room, Meredith looked on at the father of her baby. She leant against the white door frame. "Have the scans come up?" She asked Derek as she watched him looking closely at the bright screen that held the only light in the room.

"Not yet," Derek replied, impatiently. It was a good five minutes since his patient climbed into the scanner and he was beginning to question whether the machine was actually working or not.

"That's fine it's only been a few minutes," Meredith reassured him. "Izzie knows." She blurted out. Meredith wasn't going to tell Derek until later, but the words slipped her lips before she could stop them.

"How did she find out?" His tone wasn't angry; he was concerned more than anything.

"She accidently picked up my chart instead of her patients and of course she read it." Meredith continued. "It's not her fault and besides I'm happy that she knows it means I don't have to hide it from her."

"That's good." Derek jumped up at the screen before him as the images from the scan began get clearer. "Scan's up."

Meredith moved from her spot and stood behind Derek resting her hand on the back of the leather chair and leaning down until her face was next to his. Warmth rushed through Derek's body as he felt the comforting presence beside him. He wanted times like these to carry on for the rest of his life. He loved working with Meredith, they were a great team.

"Look, he's got an aneurism in the right frontal lobe of his brain." Meredith pointed to the screen. Derek had never felt prouder. He loved it when Meredith spotted the cause before he did. Although he felt empowered he knew he was doing his job well.

"Book an OR, looks like we have work to do." A smiling Meredith walked out of the room and made her way freely to the nurse's station. She never loved her job more.

"Dr Grey, would you like to open him up?" Derek asked his intern as she stepped beside him in her scrubs. He couldn't help but stare into her eyes when he asked the question. Her eyes were the one thing that Derek could read so well and he was glad that they could communicate with them when other people were around so they could still be professional as well as send secret messages to each other.

"Really?" Meredith asked. Derek could tell by her eyes that she wanted to kiss him there and then and of course he wanted to do the same thing too.

"Of course." Throughout the whole surgery Derek watched on at Meredith who was busy looking at her patient to notice those ocean blue eyes laying on her. She enjoyed herself too much and she knew he was going to get some special treatment when they got home that night.

"You did great in there," Derek was proud, Meredith could tell that in his voice. She like pleasing her teacher and not only in the ways others could provide, but she knew when she pleased Derek at work she was on her way to becoming the extraordinary surgeon she always dreamt of.

"Well, that's because I had a great teacher." They both walked hand in hand out of the scrub room, something that would rarely happen as they worked together.

Meredith became startled as a nurse that she recognised, but didn't know gliding up to her and Derek with a smile on her face. "Congratulations!" The nurse's smiled beamed more as she looked on at the couple's reaction.

"What?" Meredith's face turned from a loving smile to a not so sincere smile.

"On the baby," The nurse watched as Meredith glanced up at Derek. His expression was matching Meredith's. Someone had told her and Meredith knew exactly who it was.

***Can I just say thank you for all the reviews! They really keep me going with the story and I do keep your reviews on board when I write the next chapter. I don't know where the story is going at the moment, but I want to fit it in with what actually happened in season three of Grey's Anatomy, so I'm sorry to say, Meredith does drown in this FanFiction too. But like I said I don't know where it's going apart from that. Hope you all have a great day! - Seven days till Grey's is back on woo!***


	9. Who Was That?

The sound of Meredith's black converses could be heard stomping around the intern locker room. Derek looked on as he watched his girlfriend slip her scrubs of roughly and replace them with a pair of denim jeans a plain black tank top that was covered by a pink round neck sweater. Although she was a complete mess with venom pouring through her, Derek still could not take his ocean blue eyes away from her.

"Let's go." Meredith slammed her locker shut, which made Derek flinch as his imagination came to an abrupt end. She then swung her brown, leather handbag over her shoulder and swept passed Derek in one swift motion. He still could help looking her in awe at how attractive she was when she became angry. "Are you coming?" Realizing his thoughts had gotten the better of him again, Derek followed closely behind Meredith, like a moping dog following his owner.

Once they made it back to Meredith's house, she quickly stumbled out of Derek's car, without a word and stormed up to the front door. As Derek himself climbed out of the car he rolled his eyes and smiled to himself as he watched Meredith struggle with putting the keys in the small keyhole. As she became more frustrated she felt Derek's presence right behind her. She watched as his fingers clasped the keys and slowly took them from her grasp.

"I couldn't get the key in the damn hole." She muttered quietly through gritted teeth. He was pleased that her fury wasn't coming onto him, which meant that for once he was in her good books. Once the locked clicked, Meredith pushed down onto the metal handle with such force that if she used just a little bit more strength the handle would have bound to have broken. As she stepped into the house her voice broke out in a loud rage. "Isobel Stevens!" Meredith rarely used her friends full name, but she deserved it and Meredith knew Izzie would fear for her life with the tone she was using.

"What?" A blonde haired head appeared out through the gap Izzie had created in the doorway to her room ad looked out into the hallway. Staring back at her were deep dark hazel eyes, Izzie knew immediately that she was in a lot of trouble and instantly regretted opening the door. "What?" Izzie broke the glare that Meredith sent her, she really needed to know what she did this time.

"Derek, go upstairs and take of your pants, I may need you when I'm done down here." Giving Izzie a grateful smirk, Derek did what he was told. He knew he would be getting angry sex after Meredith was done shouting at Izzie.

Once Derek was out of sight, Meredith's voice echoed through the whole house. "I took you in when you had nowhere to go. I stood by you when you decided to cut Denny's LVAD wire and I helped bring you back to old Izzie and this is how you repay me?" She knew the words stung deep within Izzie's heart, but they had already leapt from her mouth to even try and stop them.

"What the hell are you on about?" The frustration rose deep within Izzie's voice. She pulled her bedroom open wider so Meredith could see her tall figure leaning against the door frame.

"I'm on about the fact that a nurse now knows about a little something growing in my uterus!" Meredith gritted her teeth, trying not to make her voice explode in case she woke up Alex.

"I haven't told anyone, I swore I wouldn't tell anyone." Izzie reasoned her case.

"Well, how in hell am I supposed to believe you?"

"Erm, I don't know.. because I'm your friend? God Meredith," Izzie folded her arms across her chest in frustration. "Meredith I promised you I wouldn't tell anyone. I may be a bitch sometimes, but I keep my promises." The glare on Meredith's face calmed and her green eyes started to brighten.

"I'm sorry I doubted you." A slight smirk appeared on Meredith's face and Izzie mimicked her action.

"So, you think this nurse told anyone else?"

"I'm hoping she hasn't. But Derek and I denied everything so as far as we're concerned she heard the story wrong and isn't going to tell anybody."

"But, who do you think told her?"

"I have no idea." Izzie could tell anger was still present, deep within Meredith's body, but her voice had calmed a lot since the beginning of the discussion. "But I'm sure to find out."

Meredith coughed as she got to the open doorway of her and Derek's bedroom. "I thought I told you to take off your pants." Derek smirked as he glanced up to see Meredith pouting down at him. He was fully dressed in an old grey t-shirt and tracksuit bottoms while lying on Meredith's bed, reading a medical book.

"I assumed you weren't in the mood considering you'd calmed down a bit while talking to Izzie."

"Doesn't mean I'm still not angry," Meredith smiled as she grabbed onto the buckle of her jeans and unbuttoned them. Derek stared in awe as he watched Meredith's trousers fall to her feet. Through natural instinct, he climbed to his knees and crawled to the end of the bed where Meredith was standing. He placed his hands on her waist as she ran her fingers through his dark locks before letting her arms fall around his shoulders. As they stared in each other's eyes, they were filled with desire and lust. Meredith bit her bottom lip as she bent down closer to Derek's face. She placed her lips against his. As their kissed deepened and their tongues fought against each other's, Derek moved his hands on the small of Meredith's back and pulled her onto the bed, where she let out a squeal. He couldn't help but giggle in the romantic moment and seconds later their lips found themselves together again. He rolled Meredith onto her back and gently moved himself on top of her.

"Hello?" Meredith's voice broke as she tried to wake herself up while keeping the phone that pulled her out of her deep sleep, against her ear. While listening to the woman on the other end of the line, Meredith felt Derek's movement in the bed, she knew he was awake. "Okay, I'm coming straight away."

As she put the phone down Derek rolled over and placed his arm around Meredith's naked body, pulling her into his tightly. "Who was that?" He mumbled as he tried to open his eyes into the bright room.

"The nursing home," Her words hit him hard and his blue eyes instantly shot up at her green ones. "It's my mother, she's lucid."


	10. You Have Alzheimer's

**All rights go to Shonda Rhimes and ABC Grey's Anatomy.**

Meredith sat on the edge of her king sized bed with Derek watching her every move. However, she didn't move, she sat still. Her chest slowly rising and falling with each breath she took. This was it, the moment Meredith had been dreading for however long she could remember. The moment she would step into the same room as her mother and laid eyes on her, she would know who Meredith was immediately. Her daughter that she abandoned.

"Mer?" Even though it was just a whisper, the sound of his voice melted into Meredith's heart. "Are you okay?"

"I-I should go." She stuttered, still not being able to move from the spot here she sat, which her red silk rob wrapped around her.

"Mer," Derek stared at the back of Meredith's blonde hair. He moved his naked body under the sheets sitting up and resting his head in the crook of his girlfriend's neck. Shivers were sent down her spine at his gentle touch. "Let's get you changed."

Derek rose out of the bed, shaking it with his every move. She still didn't move. Her mother was, well, alive again. He slid his sweatpants up his masculine legs and rested them on his waist. Derek moved over to Meredith's side. He knelt down by her feet and stared into her glistening green eyes.

"You can cry, Mer." He moved his hand resting it on Meredith's cheek, stroking her with his thumb. "I'll get you dressed."

As he stood up, he grabbed Meredith's skinny upper arms, lifting her up with him. She stared into his deep ocean blue eyes. Maybe it was an inappropriate time, but she needed him. She needed to feel him close to her. Her hands reached out down to Derek's sweatpants, pulling at the strings that he tied to keep them from falling down. Her eyes stayed attached to his.

"Meredith." He gently placed his hand on top of Meredith's. "We need to go, your mother, she needs you."

"I need you." Her voice was there, even though it was barely a whisper. "I can see her later. She'll still be lucid." She broke her hand free from Derek's and continued working at his trousers.

That was all she needed to make her feel alive, to feel him close to her. They lay in bed, their bodies still entwined with each other's. Derek lay behind Meredith, his head resting at the crook of her neck. His arm lay around her, with his hand resting on her slightly swollen belly. She was finally beginning to show, her first trimester was nearly over. Her hand was placed over Derek's her fingers wrapped around his. Their legs wrapped around each other's. This was all she needed, not her mother lying in some hospital bed.

"I just want to lay here for a few minutes." Meredith's voice was soft.

"Okay."

After several minutes, Meredith felt the bed move behind her and coldness reached her back, making her shiver. Derek glided over to Meredith chest of drawers, pulling out a pair of black jeans, a white shirt and her pink V-neck jumper. She lifted her head, slowly up from her pillow, watching Derek's every move until he placed her clothes on the corner of her bed, just by where her feet rested beneath the warm covers.

"Put your clothes on." Derek requested before moving to her side and helped Meredith out from her warm bed.

"Are you coming with me?" Meredith asked as she pulled her jeans up above her knees.

"I don't have to," Derek said as he picked her jumper up and handed it to her.

"No, I want you there."

"Okay." Derek stroked Meredith's cheek with the back of his fingers. Her skin was soft. He looked into her hazel eyes and moved his hand through her hair and gently kissed her lips.

"Thank you." Meredith stared into his blue eyes, soon slipping her jumper on over her head, breaking the sparkle that lay in their eyes.

"Where is she?" Meredith paced passed the reception area, not stopping to actually get help finding her mother. She knew exactly where Ellis would be. Derek tried keeping up with Meredith's quick steps eventually banging into her as she stopped at the closed doorway, peeking through the narrow window, barely making out her mother's figure. But she knew she was in there.

"She woke up this morning completely aware," a sympathetic voice startled Meredith. She turned around realising it was one of her mother's carers. "She's her old self. It happens. Medically we don't know why. It's just a random gift." Meredith squeezed Derek's hand tightly at the word 'gift'.

"So, she's lucid? She remembers?" She knew what lucid meant, she was a doctor, but hearing that it was her mother in this way, Meredith couldn't get her mind around what was happening. Derek stood next to Meredith, glancing back and forth between them both, viewing the conversation. He didn't want to interrupt, he knew him just being there made everything more bearable for Meredith.

"Yes pretty much everything except the last five years. And of course she doesn't realize she has Alzheimer's. We thought she should hear it from you."

"So she'll know me?" Meredith took a deep breath. "I'm going to walk in there and she'll know who I am?"

"She's been asking for you." For the first time since the conversation started, Meredith glanced up at the tall, dark haired man standing next to her. He could see in her eyes that she needed to do this alone, for now. She needed to walk into that room and confront her past yet again.

Of course Meredith missed her mother. Why would she have become a doctor if she didn't? Deep down beneath all the hurt from her childhood, learning about how her mother broke her family apart there was still some love there. Considering how Thatcher had treated her when she met him for the first time in twenty years, she realized how lucky she was that it was Ellis that took her away to Boston and not her father.

Derek placed a warm, heartfelt kiss on Meredith's cheek. "I'll be outside if you need me." She smiled up at him and he watched as her slim figure slipped through the doorway. Just as he heard Ellis say her daughter's name the wooden door shut quietly in his face. He took a deep breath; taking a seat on the sofa chair just opposite Ellis' room, holding his head in his hands as his thoughts invaded his mind. This was the woman who was going to be the grandmother of his child.

Breaking the news to her mother about her illness was not the easiest thing to do. "You are home. I went to Europe five years ago. You got sick. You have Alzheimer's. This is your home. You live here now." The words just slipped out of Meredith's mouth. Her mother became distressed, breaking down right before her.

"No! No!" Ellis began to scream, crying out. She didn't understand. From being one of the best surgeons in the world to living in a care home with a case of dementia, she just couldn't understand.

"Mum!" Meredith eyes started to glisten as she watched her mother screaming.

"No!" Ellis screamed on last time as she began to fall to the ground, not being able to breathe.

"Mum? Mum? Mum!" Hearing the commotion from outside, Derek realised by Meredith's cries for her mother were serious and helpless. He rushed through the door to Ellis' room, seeing Meredith leaning down, holding her as Ellis fainted. "Call 911." Meredith looked up at Derek, who quickly took his phone from his pocket and placed it to his ear.

"Yeah, it's Derek Shepherd, I need an ambulance ASAP!"


	11. Slutty Intern

**All rights go to Shonda Rhimes and Grey's Anatomy ABC**

Her hands were shaking as she stared at her mother's resting body that lay on the uncomfortable bed within the ambulance. The movement swayed Meredith's body from side to side sending her comfort. As she sat there staring at her lucid mother, memories of her childhood flooded through her mind.

_"Mummy." A small blonde haired girl ran through the hospital corridor as she saw her mother standing at the nurse's station with a tall dark haired man._

_ "Meredith." The stern voice shook Meredith's spine as she ran up to her mother's legs and held on to them tightly not wanting to let go. "Not now, where's your father?"_

_ "He's right behind me. He said he was just going to get a cup of tea." Ellis knelt down to her daughter's height, stroking her hand over Meredith's long blonde hair. This was the closest Ellis had made any contact with Meredith over the past three months. "What is it Mummy?" Meredith asked as she looked up into her mother's eyes that had obviously had tears spilling from them moments before._

_ "I'm going to be coming home tonight and when I do, we're going to pack our bags and go on a little vacation for a while. How does that sound?" Ellis watched as her daughter's emerald eyes lit up excited to be going away with her mother after feeling abandoned by her for such a long time. "Just you and I, taking a car ride to Boston."_

_ "Really Mummy, tonight?_

_ "Yes, tonight." Ellis placed a little smile on her face. Part of her was wondering if she was making the right decision. She didn't care how this affected Thatcher, he never approved of Ellis' career and she wasn't about to let him ruin her life. Along with Richard, who moments before Meredith arrived, told Ellis how he was staying with his wife and didn't want to run away with Ellis. She was done hurting. She needed to move on and take Meredith with her. Meredith was all she had left._

Before she knew it the ambulance stopped. The paramedics rushed to the back doors to let her enter the nightmare that had already begun. Her eyes shot to Burke who held his arm out to help Meredith step down from the ambulance. She was then followed by her sleeping mother.

"Where's Derek?" Preston asked as they walked through the ER by Ellis' side.

"I sent him back to his trailer, his going to stop by my house on the way back and collect some of my things, he'll be here soon." Meredith replied as she suddenly came to a halt when she stepped in front of Richard, who stared down at the woman he was once in love with.

Derek had just jumped out of the shower, his towel hardly wrapped around him. Someone startled him as began walking to his bed.

"Woah," Derek screamed deeply at the sight of the familiar figure that had invaded his bed.

"Well hey there stranger." The tall brown haired lady stepped off Derek's bed and walked up to him holding out her arms.

"Nancy, you don't call first?" Derek accepted Nancy into his arms and held her closely to him. He wished it was Meredith that he was holding at that moment. However, as she held onto her brother, Derek realized that he was in need of some comfort too.

"So, what are you up to?" Nancy asked her brother as she pulled away from his warm, soaked body with a grin placed across her face. The emotions Derek acknowledged her with were the complete opposite, but this was Nancy, his sister who was so caught up in her own life to even notice something else was going on in Derek's.

"I was just getting changed to go to work and then pop round to Meredith's to get her some clothes on the way." Derek replied. As he said her name he couldn't empty his thoughts about her. He was worried and with Nancy showing up, that was the last thing he needed.

"So how is the slutty intern you cheated on Addison with?" Nancy folded her arms across her chest.

"First of all she's not slutty and secondly Addison cheated on me." Derek began; he knew that Nancy only came to visit him for the gossip. "And for the record, Meredith's fine."

Nancy felt her brother already getting annoyed. Derek was almost ready for work and picked up is car keys from the kitchen counter. "So you're going to leave me in your trailer bored to death all day?"

"Fine, but you're staying in the car when we go to Meredith's house." Derek huffed as he stepped out the door with his briefcase unlocking the car for Nancy to get in while he locked his trailer.

The car journey to Meredith's was awkward and silent. Nancy desperately wanted to find out about the slutty intern, whereas Derek was more concerned with how Meredith was surviving with her mother at the hospital.

"I'll be back in a minute," were the first words that Derek spoke out loud to his sister in twenty minutes. Nancy folded her arms across her in irritation. She desperately wanted to go into Meredith's house, maybe she would find out more about the slutty intern if she could just see what her house contained.

Derek was true to his word. He came back to the car just as quickly as he left it. He placed Meredith's bag in the back seat where Nancy followed it with her eyes like a puppy staring a chew toy that was clasped in its owner's hand. Her gaze was broken when Derek slammed the door shut and started the engine.

"Where's Meredith?" Derek asked the red haired woman as he entered the main entrance to the hospital.

"She's on the third floor," Addison replied, but her attention to Derek was short lived as she watched the woman who was once her bridesmaid walking towards her. "Nancy!"

"Addison? Is that you?" Both Addison and Nancy held out their arms and walked to each other as the landed in a friendly embrace. "You've changed so much; I haven't seen you in what, like a year?"

Addison smiled, she was so happy to see her ex-husband's sister. "You've changed too. How have you been?" Addison pulled herself away from Nancy as she looked into her once best friend's eyes.

"Good. I just came to see how my big brother was coping with that slutty intern of his."

"Don't you mean knocked up, slutty intern?" Addison giggled. She knew she was being spiteful, but when Nancy was around her mean streak struck out of her with not a care in the world.

"What?" Nancy's face turned pale, shock was running through her whole body. Did Addison really just say Meredith was pregnant? "W-w-what, she's pregnant?"

"Derek didn't tell you?" Addison knew she made a mistake, now all hell was sure to break loose in the hospital now and it was all down to her.

"So that's why he was acting weird in the car. Is she in labour? Because he went to go grab some clothes for her." Confusion, anger and sadness ran through Nancy's body. She couldn't believe that Derek kept such a huge secret from her and the rest of the family. Not one phone call had been made during the time Derek found Mark and Addison in bed together, until now.

"No, she's not in labour. She's just finished her first trimester. Her mother's here." Addison was beginning to breach the confidentiality agreement that doctors were supposed to obey by. Nancy wasn't part of Meredith's family; she knew she had no right talking about Meredith's personal life with someone Meredith had never even met. Addison placed her arm around Nancy's shoulder and guided her to the opposite side of the surgical wing, steering her away from the Meredith and Derek situation. "Let's go and see Mark shall we?"

_**Part Two will be updated in about eight hours as I have to go to work now. Hope you are enjoying the Nancy torturing! **_


	12. Grandchild

**All rights go to Shonda Rhimes and Grey's Anatomy ABC**

He stood at the doorway, staring at the lonely woman sitting in a room by herself. He smiled sweetly, wanting to glide up behind and wrap his muscular arms around her and just take her away from the nightmare that was lurking in her mind. Suddenly feeling a presence behind her, Meredith turned around and stared into the blue eyes of Derek. Tears were falling from her glistening hazel eyes. He needed to take her pain away. Derek dropped her bag on the floor and strode over to Meredith, who was slowly getting out of her chair preparing herself for the embrace that was about to happen. She turned around just as Derek pressed her body against his. They stood there in silence, in each other's arms with the sound of Meredith breaking down.

As her breathing slowed down, Derek placed a warm kiss on top of her honey blonde air. The lavender scent gave him comfort, just like his masculine scent gave Meredith comfort. Standing in the sweet embrace, they didn't need to say anything to each other. Just knowing that Derek was there for her made her calm.

"I don't know what to tell her, I don't even know how to act around her." Meredith stated quietly as she pulled away from Derek's chest and gazed into his deep blue eyes. "I don't even know my own mother anymore."

Derek couldn't help, but feel his heart ache for her. He had no idea what to say to Meredith that would bring her comfort. His father died when he was young and he's mother is a healthy woman, who is up to her old tricks sending her daughters to get the gossip as to the very important details that were happening in Derek's life.

Then something clicked in his mind. "Just be yourself." He advised a tearful Meredith. "I love you the way you are, there's nothing wrong with you. If she can't accept you for who you are, then Ellis Grey has something else wrong with her other than Alzheimer's." Meredith giggled as Derek's eyes sparkled with a smile. He was right, all she needed to do was act herself, but maybe that would be easier said than done.

"Mer, your mum has just come back from CT. She's asking for you." Cristina's head popped through the doorway, interrupting Meredith and Derek from their own little world.

"Okay, I'll be right…" Meredith was interrupted by the sound of Derek's pager beeping in his pocket.

"Damn it, I've got to go into surgery." Derek said as he looked down at his pager. "Will you be okay?"

"I'll be fine. It's just Ellis Grey."

"That's my girl." Derek kissed Meredith softly on her lips before he began walking away. "I love you."

"I love you too." Meredith watched as Derek's figure had completely disappeared out of the doorway. She was once again alone, but this time she buckled up, took a deep breath and began walking to the place where she most wanted to avoid, Ellis Grey's hospital room.

"Mum?" Meredith stood at the doorway as she watched the nurse to the last follow ups to her CT scan.

Ellis turned to her daughter who didn't move from the spot where she was standing. "People who hover in doorways…"

"Are coming from nowhere and heading nowhere." Meredith interrupted her. "You said that a lot to me growing up." Meredith began walking to her mother's side.

"You hovered in a lot of doorways." Meredith took a chair from the other side of her mother's room and took a seat next to Ellis. She was just about to grab her mother's hand to show her support and compassion, but just as she was about to move her own, Meredith realised this wasn't Derek or Cristina; this was Ellis, the woman who had a cold heart.

"So tell me about yourself." Ellis began as she looked down at her daughter from the hospital bed. "I do really want to get to know you Meredith."

Meredith heart leaped out from her chest as the shock seeped through her. It wasn't the fact that Ellis asked her what her life was like; it was what Meredith could and couldn't say. How would her mother feel if Meredith blurted out her pregnancy and that that baby belonged to a married man? How could she even say that she was even in a relationship? Meredith knew Ellis wasn't going to be happy, so she decided to break it to her softly.

"Well," Meredith felt her palms begin to sweat as her small hands fidgeted within her lap. "I…I have a boyfriend." That was it, just the mention of Derek was all it took for a small happy smirk was placed on Meredith's face, and she didn't even have to say his name. However her thoughts about him were short lived when she heard Ellis' voice in the background.

"Does he understand the demands of your career? Because not all men do, they say they do upfront but then…"

"He's great, he's a doctor too so he gets it." The smile appeared on Meredith's face again.

"Good" Ellis replied.

Meredith prepared herself for what was about to come from her mouth. She wanted to do this right. She wanted her mother to meet Derek in person. She wanted to tell her about the baby. "We're… er… actually…" But her confidence was yet interrupted by her mother.

"Have you chosen a specialty?" The thought had never crossed Meredith's mind. She knew neurosurgery was maybe something she would be interested in. Especially with Ellis suffering from Alzheimer's and of course Derek. But then she also thought about General Surgery, also because of her mother. These were decisions that she could make in the next five years. To her none of that was important right now.

"No, it's still early." Meredith began, but quickly tried to change the subject before Ellis could interrupt her once again. "Besides, I guess I'm just waiting to be inspired, I'm happy now. I think I know who I am, plus I think when you have someone in your life that you love…" The smile appeared on Meredith's face again. She couldn't believe she just told her mother how much she was in love with Derek. "You really love, I think that's… I don't know I just… I'm really happy." Meredith couldn't help it, the smile on her face grew as she spoke about how much she adored her neurosurgeon.

"What happened to you?" Ellis' face looked distraught. Meredith could see the anger building up in Ellis' eyes; she hadn't seen that look from her mother in a very long time.

"What do you mean?" Meredith couldn't get over at how her mother just switched. First of all she was really caring and now she wanted to take everything out on Meredith.

"You're happy, you're happy now? The Meredith I knew…" From those words, Meredith's mind switched off. 'The Meredith I knew', did Ellis even know who Meredith was? The young girl who would always wish every night that just for one day her mother would come home and play surgery games with her. She would pray that her mother came home and ate dinner with her and Thatcher and hope that her mother and father would someday make things work between them. Ellis had no idea who her daughter was.

"Mum." Meredith took a deep breath to try and get her say in the situation.

"Listen to me Meredith. Anyone can fall in love and be blindly happy. But not everyone can pick up a scalpel and save a life. I raised you to be an extraordinary human being. So imagine my disappointment when I wake up after five years and discover that you're no more than ordinary."

Meredith felt her eyes water at the meaning of her mother's words. The feelings she felt when she was a youngster hit her like never before. Even though Meredith was a mature adult she felt like her five year old self again. She wanted to crawl into a ball and never come out of her shell again.

"Hey, there you are! I thought you had a surgery." Nancy caught Derek as he just entered the busy surgical corridor from the scrub room.

"Yeah, my guy died on the table." Derek was clearly irritated by what happened in surgery, but his irritation grew as an annoying sister of his found him at the worst time possible. "I'm on my way somewhere. Anything you wanted?" Derek stated angrily as he and Nancy continued to walk together.

"Tell me about the slutty girl. Fine, slutty intern."

"It's the slutty part that I have a problem with." Derek continued to storm down the hallway, like he was on a mission to get something. "Can't this wait till later? I'm going to find Meredith." The words shouldn't have slipped his mouth, but there was nothing he could do about it.

"Well maybe I'll just have to come with you." Nancy skipped alongside her brother. "Kathleen said she's not even single." Derek's legs moved faster as he became more determined to find Meredith.

"She is single, she's wonderful, she's smart, she's a lot of things, but she's none of your business." Derek headed straight towards Ellis Grey's room; he knew Meredith must have been in there somewhere. Besides a talk about her Alzheimer's would go a miss, maybe that could get Nancy off his back.

"Wow, I've never seen you like this over a girl. Not even Addison."

"Yeah, well I've never been like this over a girl. Not even Addison." Derek stormed into Ellis' room seeing that she was alone. Just as he shut the door he greeted himself with Nancy listening in. "Hello Dr. Grey, I'm Dr. Shepherd; I'll be your neurosurgeon today." The name Dr. Grey hit Nancy like a ton of bricks; it was her turn to barge through the door.

"Dr. Grey? As in, Meredith Grey?" Nancy glared at Ellis and then at her big brother. Could he seriously be that mad to go with an older woman?

"Oh no, I'm her mother. Well was, she stormed out of here in a bit of a rush." Ellis explained. Derek's heart sank when he heard Meredith left. What did Ellis do to make her daughter so upset?

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry!" Nancy felt relieved that Derek hadn't gone for an older woman after all. She walked over to the side of Ellis' bed. "Well, I guess congratulation is in order."

Both Derek and Ellis looked up at the young woman that had just helped herself into the room. Derek knew what she was about to say, but he couldn't stop the words from leaking her mouth. Staring at the confused expression on her face, Nancy continued to talk.

"On your grandchild?"

_**Part Three will be up tomorrow, this evening got a little bit hectic. Sorry guys.**_


	13. You Don't Understand

**All rights go to Shonda Rhimes and Grey's Anatomy ABC**

Derek grabbed onto Nancy's upper arm and dragged her out of the room in utter anger, leaving Ellis to reel over the fact that her daughter was pregnant, alone.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Derek's voice began to rose, but he needed to keep it quiet to not make a scene.

"I'm sorry Derek." Nancy was confused as she freed herself from Derek's tight grasp. "I thought she already told her! I mean what kind of daughter doesn't tell their mother they're pregnant straight away?"

Derek's eyes darkened as he stared into Nancy's pale ones. "Meredith isn't the kind of woman to blab around the hospital that she's knocked up with my child!" Derek muttered angrily, getting close to Nancy's face. "Besides how the hell did you know about Meredith?"

Nancy suddenly realised that it wasn't Derek that told her about the baby. "Addison." She whispered quietly. "Addison told me about Meredith."

Then a thought suddenly appeared in Derek's over working brain. "It must have been Addison who told that dainty nurse about the pregnancy too." As he backed away from his irritating sister, his voice started to calm. "I need to go back into the room and explain to Meredith's mother what just happened, go and fin Addison and tell her I'm looking for her!"

Derek turned is back on Nancy and walked to the door of Ellis Grey's room. As he peeked through the narrow window on the door, he saw the woman distressed as she tried to come to terms with what had just happened. Her attention was taken to the door, by the sound of the handle being pulled down. Derek stepped in. Both he and Ellis stared at each other in complete awkward silence. Deep down, Derek knew what Ellis Grey was thinking.

"I'm sorry about that Dr Grey," Derek apologised, breaking the silence. "What are sisters for, hmm?" He thought maybe a little joke was all it would take to lighten the mood in the dark room. Apparently Derek thought wrong.

"You're what happened to her." Derek could see the fury in Ellis' eyes, he had no idea what was going to come out of his mouth, but it had better be something good.

"I'm sorry…" _Really Derek, is that the best you could come up with?_

"I thought you were here for me. To offer me some hope, to tell me about some new treatment, but you're here for her."

"Dr Grey." Derek had no idea what to do or say. He was being defeated by an over empowering woman, there was nothing he could do, but to sit there and listen to the world class General Surgeon and the mother to his girlfriend.

"An attending? A neurosurgeon? No wonder she's so unfocused."

"I don't think you understand…" He had to say something. Derek had to stick up for his abandoned girlfriend. He also had to stick up for himself.

"Oh, I understand. I understand perfectly. I've seen men like you before. Threatened by a woman that's their equal. You just want someone to admire you. And you don't care about the damage you do to her along the way."

"No, mum, you don't understand." The silence between Derek and Ellis was broken by the small nonchalant voice coming from the doorway.

"Meredith, don't." Derek was relieved to see Meredith by his side again, but the energy for another argument boiling up in front of him was exhausting and he didn't want Meredith to have to go through it too.

"No, Derek let me just say this." Meredith needed to stick up for her and Derek. She was the only one that could. Ellis was her flesh and blood after all. "Do you think I like making these decisions for you? Do you think it's fun to get calls from the nursing home asking me whether I was planning on giving the nurse, who changes you every morning, a Christmas tip? But I do it, because you have managed to alienate every body else in your life. And I am the only one, so I have to step up and do it. You wanna to know why I'm so unfocused, so ordinary? You wanna know what happened to me? You! You happened to me.

Ellis didn't take her eyes of Meredith's swollen stomach. How could she have missed that little bump when her daughter stepped inside of her care home that morning? Ellis was so wrapped up about what had happened in her life and not focused on Meredith.

"So it's true." Ellis looked saddened. Meredith could see it in her eyes as she stood behind Derek, who was still sat in the chair. "You're expecting?"

"Yes." Anger still poured from deep within Meredith. She placed her hand on top of Derek's shoulder, she needed to feel him, just to gain some comfort. He placed his hand on top of Meredith's.

"What is this? Some sort of freak show?" Ellis couldn't believe her daughter could do this to her career. "Are you planning on keeping it?" The darkness of Ellis eyes gabbed into Meredith's.

"Yes."

"How could you do this, Meredith? You're career is on the line here!"

"That's all that matter's to you isn't it, my future career." Meredith couldn't believe the words were coming out of her mother's mouth. "I'm not doing this. Not after the way that you've been treating me all day."

"But you're acting like a spoiled brat, Meredith!"

"You know what, I am having this child whether you like it or not!" Meredith began, while she placed her other hand on top of her stomach. "I will bring this baby up with respect, love and trust. Unlike you!"

Meredith's hand moved from Derek's shoulder, leaving a slight chill in the spot where it rested. She stormed out of the room, slamming the door shut behind her. Derek got up from his chair, taking one look at Ellis and followed Meredith out of the door.


	14. Coco

"Morning," Meredith yawned in to Derek's chest as they both were woken up by the alarm that suddenly let itself off right beside Meredith. Her honey blonde hair sprawled out behind her, resting on her pillow as Derek cradled her body in his masculine arms.

"Morning," Derek replied leaning back. "The baby kept kicking me in the stomach all night long. Think he's going to be a right rascal when he comes out of that belly of yours." He reached his hand over Meredith's swollen stomach and shuddered as he felt the baby kick again.

"You're telling me. She's been kicking me like crazy all night! How do you think I felt?" Meredith chuckled. The strange feeling inside her belly never stopped all night. It sent her comfort while Derek was asleep next to her; she knew her baby was awake, just like she was, kicking away all night long. "Besides how do you know it's a boy?"

"Well, how do you know it's a girl?" Derek gave her the McDreamy smile.

"I don't know, you said it was a boy, so I thought I'd be fair and call the baby a girl." Meredith explained. "You know, how about we don't call it boy or girl how about we give it a proper name?" She asked looking into Derek's eyes. She could see by his expression that this was going to be fun.

"Okay, you go first." Derek urged Meredith on. They sat up in the kind sized bed resting both of their backs on the headboard and held their hands together over Meredith's pregnant belly.

"Fine… how about… Jelly Bean," She smirked as she watched Derek's face drop.

"We can't call I child that! Besides he or she is not the size of a jelly bean anymore are they?"

"So it looks like you're going to have to call it 'he' and I'm going to have to call it call it 'she'?" Meredith stated, knowing that they weren't getting very far. "Or we could call the baby 'it'."

"Really Meredith… I don't think that's a good idea." Derek stated as he looked down at Meredith's belly that was covered by her purple top. "How about… Coconut?"

"Hmm…" Meredith mumbled. She definitely liked the sound of it.

"It's not as small as a Jelly Bean. And we could call it Coco for short."

"Yeah, I like it!" She smiled as her fingers entwined with Derek's that rested on their 'Coco'. "This is why I keep you around."

"Let's hope you can come up with a better baby name."

"What?" Meredith looked in shock at Derek. She was no good with baby names. This was definitely Derek's expertise.

"It doesn't matter. We've got to get to the hospital." Derek removed his hand from underneath Meredith's and jumped out of bed. Eventually Meredith did the same thing.

"Hi, Dr Grey… Dr Shepherd, I'm Dr Wade. Please follow me to the examination room." Derek and Meredith followed the young doctor to the examination. Her hair was loosely pulled back into a ponytail that swished from side to side with every step she took. Meredith and Derek walked closely behind her, squeezing each other's hand in reassurance and support. They were both happy and excited for what was about to happen.

"If you've like to just take a seat on the chair and we'll get started, Dr Grey." Meredith did as the young doctor told her. "I hear you had Dr Montgomery before?"

Meredith glanced up at Derek. She could still see the hurt in his eyes as she stared into them. The last few weeks had been dreadful for them both. Especially with Nancy who had finally gone back to her mother's and Addison blurting out the pregnancy to the whole hospital. They had to get a break from it all and the only way to do that was go with someone else who didn't really know them at the hospital.

"Er… yeah… she wasn't very helpful." Derek lied through gritted teeth.

"That's fine, I'm more than happy to help." Dr Wade smiled at the couple while she wrote down some notes and set up the ultrasound machine. "Dr Grey, would you mind lifting you scrub top up?"

Meredith slid her top over her belly. She winced as the young doctor squirted a blob cold gel on her stomach. Meredith grabbed Derek's and held it tightly. The doctor then picked up the instrument and placed it over the gel and started to move it around Meredith's pregnant tummy.

"There you are Dr Grey… Dr Shepherd." The doctor smiled at the very happy couple. It was Meredith's twenty week scan. The figure on the ultrasound appeared as a healthy looking baby. It didn't look like an alien as it did in Meredith's first scans. All Derek and Meredith saw on the screen was beauty, their beautiful baby that they both created together. That they made from scratch.

"Would you like to know the sex?" Dr Wade interrupted their thoughts. They looked at each other and instantly felt the exact same thing.

"No." They both said together.

"I'd rather it be a surprise." Derek stated.

"Me too." Meredith agreed with her boyfriend. They were in no rush to sort things out. They were both living in the now, taking each step, day by day.

"That's fine, I understand… I'll just print you off a picture and you can go." Dr Wade grabbed a towel from the other side of the ultrasound machine and began wiping Meredith's stomach. "Just take it easy now, Meredith. You've still got quite a way to go." She told the surgeon, while handing over the ultrasound picture of their baby.

"Thank you, so much, Dr Wade." Derek shook the young doctors and helped Meredith to her feet.

"My pleasure, Dr Shepherd, just keep an eye out for Dr Grey, please."

"I'll do my best." Derek chucked, knowing that Meredith was a very hard person to obey by rules.

The happy couple walked out of the room hand in hand, staring from each other's eyes to the picture of the small baby that Meredith held in her hand. They were overwhelmed with joy and excitement and they couldn't wait for their little bundle of joy to arrive into the world with them.

"So, Derek and I went to get my twenty week scan today… you know… for the baby. It's changed from the last time we saw it before, that was weeks ago. Oh… and… we've decided to nickname the baby 'Coco', you know… until we find out the sex… but I'm sure that it will be Derek who picks out the baby's name, he's great with names. In fact he's great with kids. I can't wait to have this baby with him. Here, this is the ultrasound." Meredith opened her brown leather handbag and slipped out a piece of thick paper. She turned it around and held the picture of her and Derek's baby in front of Ellis.

Ellis stared into the picture, "I had a baby once."

"Of course you did, Mum, it was me. You had me. This is your granddaughter."

Meredith smiled at her mother. It had been three weeks since the day Ellis Grey had disappeared from Meredith's life, again. She had been kept in the hospital to run some tests on her Alzheimer's and also for problems with her heart. Meredith kept hoping for the best, popping into see her every day after she finished her shift.

"Mer?" A voice appeared from behind Meredith's shoulder. She turned towards the familiar deep, calm sound. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah, two seconds, come in." Meredith waved her hand to usher Derek inside the room. "Mum, this is Derek, the father of my child." She watched as her mother's eyes glanced from the picture of the ultrasound to the handsome eyes of Derek. Both Meredith and Derek could tell she didn't belong in this world; she belonged in a world thirty years ago, back in her residency. Meredith wanted to be there for her mother. After yet another argument her mother was no longer in Meredith's world. Life was too short to argue, she wanted to be there for Ellis before she never got the chance again.

"Okay Mum, we're going to go home now. The baby keeps kicking so I'm constantly up all night, which I don't mind it just means I'm much more tired." Meredith giggled as the baby kicked her yet again. "Remember if you need any help ask for Richard, okay… you remember Richard? We'll see you tomorrow, Mum."

Meredith stood up from the chair positioned next to her mother's bed. She grabbed Derek's hand while swinging her handbag over her opposite shoulder, still holding the ultrasound picture in her hand. Meredith took one look back into Ellis' lost hazel eyes as they proceeded to walk out of her room.


	15. Humongous Pregnant Whore

**All rights go to Shonda Rhimes and Grey's Anatomy ABC**

_Disappearances happen in science, disease can suddenly fade away. Tumours go missing. We open someone up to discover the cancer is gone. It's unexplained, it's rare, but it happens. We call it misdiagnosis say we never saw it, any explanation but the truth. That life is full of vanishing acts. If something that we didn't know we had disappears, do we miss it?_

"Meredith?" Derek looks down at Meredith, who was now floating under the water in the bath tub. "Meredith." Her pale skin made her look calm, it frightened Derek. What was she playing at? "Meredith!" As soon as he realised she wasn't coming up, Derek grabbed her arms and pulled Meredith up from out of the tub.

He grabbed the nearest towel he could to the bath, before pushing Meredith's hair away from her face and gently stroked her cheek. "What are you doing?" He wasn't mad, just confused. She hadn't been in her right state of mind until her mother became worse.

She stayed silent, her knees tucked underneath her chin. Her arms were wrapped around herself, trying to keep herself warm. Derek knew what was going on in her mind, he could see it in her eyes and he was scared for her. "Let's get you changed," Derek mainly said to himself, sort of a warning for Meredith that she was going to get pulled around at any moment.

Derek slowly pulled the plug from the bath, watching the water disappear down the drain. He then glanced over at Meredith who hadn't moved an inch, but shivering due to the cold air on her naked body. He held out his hand wanting Meredith to take it, so he could help her up, which she eventually did after a couple of minutes.

As soon as she climbed out of the tub, Derek wrapped her favourite soft cream towel around her shoulders and guided her to their bedroom. Her swollen tummy was sticking out from beneath the towel, she was now twenty six weeks pregnant, halfway through and she couldn't wait for the baby to come.

"Meredith, what were you doing? Talk to me." Derek pleaded. He really wanted to know what was going through her mind. They had finally both gotten dressed and were now heading down to the kitchen to grab some breakfast before they made their way to the hospital.

They both caught a glimpse of Izzie. Meredith's hair was still wet as she continued to towel dry it. "I was taking a bath." She whispered to Derek, not wanting to make a scene in front of her house mate.

"That's not a bath. I know what a bath looks like. And you certainly didn't have any of you favourite bubbles in that bath."

"Drop it."

"Look your mother…"

"Drop it."

"Your mother… she was lucid for a week and in that week she said things and now she's…"

"Gone. Everything has gotten back to normal, it's been six weeks already and it's not a big deal." Meredith took a seat on the small cabinet by the stairs, looking up at her very concerned boyfriend.

"Yeah, expect she's having heart surgery today." Meredith sighed as Derek lifted her chin up and cupped her face in his hand. "Do you want me to call talk to the Chief? I know you have that triage thing today, but he'll give you the day off."

"Stop! I do not need rescuing."

"You would have drowned in that bathtub had I not been there."

"I'm a surgeon. I do the rescuing. You are not my knight in shining… whatever." Meredith didn't want Derek to be around her anymore. As much as she loved him, he was too much right then and there. She needed space. "Go to work. I'll see you there."

"Just for the record, I am your knight in shining… whatever." He bent down, softly kissed Meredith on her lips and placed his hand on their baby. "Morning." Derek acknowledged Izzie, before walking out of the door.

"I did not try to drown myself in the bathtub." Meredith tried to explain herself to Izzie, but surprisingly Izzie wasn't as judgmental as Meredith thought she would be.

"Hey, I ate everything out of the fridge last night, everything, including a tub of butter. There's no judgment here." Izzie smiled at Meredith.

"Do you ever feel like you were just disappearing?"

"All the time."

Meredith stood outside Ellis' room, watching her confused, lonely mother lying in bed awake. After a couple of minutes, their eyes locked from the short distance. She looked into her mother's emerald eyes, not saying a word but deep in thought, until she suddenly walks away.

Cristina stares at Meredith from behind her locker door. She needed to break the news, the great news. She had to tell her best friend, out of all the people in the world. Meredith was her person.

"What." Meredith seemed agitated as her best friend looked at her eagerly wanting to say it.

Seeing her snap made Cristina, shudder. Maybe this wasn't a good time. "Nothing." However, she still continues to stare at Meredith behind her locker door.

"What?" Meredith tone got more serious, this definitely wasn't the time.

"Okay, cranky. Forget it."

They both walked out of the locker room together, before proceeding to the triage test that their residents were running for them.

"Forget about the triage test, we've got an emergency triage to get to itself!" Bailey shouted at the interns, who were standing around waiting to be rescued from their own emergency themselves. Watching Sydney Heron run the test was all of their worst nightmares. They left Sydney lying on the bed, playing dead as they ran to Bailey's side.

"Grey, you're not coming."

"Excuse me? Meredith asked as she caught up with the rest of the group, her stomach holding her back.

"You're six and a half months pregnant. I am not letting you come with us, it's too dangerous and I'm not prepared to let anything happen to you and your baby."

"But I need to learn! I'm going to be off after this thing gets out of me. Please?" Meredith begged as she stared her resident down.

"Fine, but you don't go anywhere near the accident itself and you treat all minor patients!" Bailey reasoned.

"Yes!" Meredith cheered as she jumped into the back of the ambulance.

"Yang, you're staying here."

"What?" A confused Cristina looked down at her resident. "How did that humungous pregnant whore get put on and I'm not allowed?" Meredith glared back at her person, clearly taking her statement as a joke.

"Because I'm brilliant." Meredith boasted from the back of the ambulance.

"Yang. Go!" Bailey shook her hand at Cristina and jumped on the back of the ambulance with the rest of her interns. Cristina watched the ambulance drive away with blue flashing lights and a siren going off.

It was going to be a very dramatic day.

_**I'm sorry I havent's uploaded in a while things have been very busy, but I will try to update soon because I'm sure you all want to know what sex Meredith's baby is and what happens and blah blah blah. So I hope you're enjoying it, because I'm enjoying writing it!**_


	16. You Want To Get Married?

**All rights go to Shonda Rhimes and ABC's Grey's Anatomy.**

When the five surgeons got to the scene, there was no turning back. It was a disaster zone, people running around screaming, emergency services trying to calm everybody down. It was utter mayhem. The ferry boat stood torn in half, small fires breaking out from within, debris laying everywhere all over the concrete floor and floating on top of the water at Elliot Bay.

The interns and their resident jumped out of the back of the ambulance. They all stood, in shock, staring at all the damage that had been caused. Even Bailey stood there wondering what to do. Four interns had to go their own way. Bailey couldn't help them right now.

"Holy mother…" Izzie managed to breathe out as she took in the scenery. Smoke building up in the air, the sounds of screams and cries filling the atmosphere. A beautiful scene had turned to a nightmare in just a matter of seconds. It was time to get out there and save lives.

"Okay, um, I don't have time to hold your hands," Bailey's voice raised above the chaos, hoping her interns managed to hear her. "You know the protocol. Go do it."

"Do what?" Alex's deep voice shouted back.

"Go help people." Bailey watched as her interns ran off. As she past her, Bailey grabbed hold of Meredith's arm, tightly. "I shouldn't have allowed you to come, Grey."

"I'm fine Dr Bailey. I can do this, minor patients only, right?"

"Grey, be careful."

"I will Dr Bailey." Meredith ran of leaving Bailey hurrying along behind her and into the commotion. Just when they all thought their day was as bad as it could be, they never knew how much worse it would get.

Meredith rushed over to the nearest patient in need. She knelt down beside a blonde woman lying on the floor, with blood covering part of her face.

"Okay, take a deep breath for me." The woman whimpered as she took a deep breath in. Shock was running through her system. "Okay, you're going to be okay. Your injuries are minor. An EMT is going to come and take you to the hospital, okay?" The patient nodded her head and her whimpers grew stronger as she tried to breathe properly.

Just as she grabbed her medical kit, Meredith looked up at a small blonde girl who had watched Meredith's every move.

"Is this your mummy?" Not saying a word, the little girl shook her head quickly. "Who are you with?" The girl stared blankly into Meredith green eyes. "Okay, I want you to stay right here, okay?" She grabs onto Meredith's arm not wanting to lose yet another person. "Stay right here." Meredith began to get up from the spot she was kneeling on. As she looked down at the small girl, Meredith notices a wet patch on her jeans. "Did you wet your pants? That's okay, it happens sometimes." The reality kicked in. In a few years, Meredith would be saying that to her baby. Teaching it how to go to the toilet without peeing themselves, for some reason it only made Meredith more excited for her baby to be born.

"This just doesn't make sense." Derek and Burke were standing at the nurse's station filling out charts of patients that could be moved onto a less emergent ward. They needed all the space they could get for all the patients in need of care from the accident. "Ferry boats don't get into accidents. The moment you take one for granted along comes a container ship and bam." Burke stares at Derek blankly. "I have a thing for ferry boats." Derek admitted.

"Shepherd I need you in the next rig." Derek looked up from the chart he was filling in and saw the chief standing beside him with fear in his eyes.

"Okay."

"I want you at that scene." Webber ordered.

"You're going to need me here."

"They're reporting a lot of closed head injuries and I want you to get in there and bring them back…" Derek looked at Richard telling him, with his eyes to continue. "Alive."

Derek does as the chief asks him and places the chart back on the nurse's desk. He took one last look at Burke and made his way out to the ambulance bay.

When Derek got to the scene, nothing could have prepared him for what he was actually facing. Of course the whole accident had been on the new, he saw the footage caught by the media on the hospital television, but in reality, it was so much worse.

He ran over to the nearest suspected head trauma patient as soon as he got over the reality of the situation.

Derek walked over to a paramedic who was busy pulling a stretcher that was occupied by the patient. He gave one look at the patient and sent him on his way.

"Let them know he needs a CT." He shouted at the paramedic. "Make sure to keep his neck stable. Ask for Weller. If Weller's not available ask for Krichek. Okay? Keep him stable.

Derek suddenly felt a comforting presence standing next to him as he watched the patient being taken into the ambulance, only for another one to be chucked underneath his nose.

"What do you got? Okay, someone hand me some bandages. Okay, stop here."

"Derek." The small voice calmed him down through all the chaos.

"Meredith, hey, you got a free hand? Here, hold this bandage for me." Meredith did as her boyfriend asked. She held the little girls hand in one of her hands and held down the bandage pressed on Derek's patient in the other. "You alright?" He asked as he quickly glanced up at her and saw the sad expression that was planted on her face.

"Yeah, it's just… a lot."

"You want to get married? And you haven't told me and I haven't asked? And we have a problem?" Derek blurted as he quickly checked over his patient.

"What? No, I don't want to get married. You want to get married?" Meredith was taken aback by Derek's statement. The thought of marrying Derek had never crossed her mind. They hadn't even come to that dreaded conversation in their relationship yet, so why was he bringing it up now?

"No. Good. So, if that's not it, what is it?"

"It isn't anything." Meredith started to snap at the man she loved. The constant 'are you alright?' questions began to irritate her. "Are you good? 'Cause I've got to get this kid to triage." She began to walk away from Derek, taking the little girl with her.

Derek watched as his perfectly, beautiful, pregnant girlfriend disappeared into the crowd as he let his patient onto the ambulance.

Meredith and the little girl stand still in the middle of the busy atmosphere. She needed to desperately find an adult to take care of the little girl, just so she could take care of other patients who needed her.

"Okay, we need to find a grown-up, another grown-up to help you find your mum." Meredith said calmly to the little girl. Just as she was about to turn away, she saw a man climbing out of the water and onto the deck. He looked minor, considering he had just swam from nowhere and now ended up on the cold, concrete floor.

"Hey, I need you to take this little girl to the triage tents." Meredith called over to a policeman that was walking past the two helpless girls.

"I've got to get back to my unit." The policeman replied as he started to head off on his way again.

"No, I need you to take this little girl to the triage tents for me, please." Meredith repeated herself. How could a policeman, just let a young civilian vend for herself? Meredith knelt down to the little blonde girl's height. "You're going to be okay. You're going to be fine. I promise. Thanks." Meredith slowly got up, while she rubbed her swollen stomach. Maybe kneeling down wasn't such a good idea. However, when she got up she made her way to the patient that was lying on the dock.

As soon as Meredith got to her new patient, she suddenly started to panic. His leg was bleeding, he's body trembled from the cold air. She didn't know where to start. "What happened?" She asked the man as she took one look at him.

"Some metal, something kit my leg. I was thrown off. God, it hurts, it hurts." The way his voice shook with pain Meredith knew how he felt.

"Okay." She said calmly to her patient. She grabbed a bandage from her pack and started to wind it around the businessman's leg.

"I started swimming. I need to go. I've got a meeting." He screamed as Meredith pulled his leg trying to do her job properly with the bandage.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry sir. But try to stay still." She held his leg down in place trying to make him stop trembling. Suddenly, she felt something tapping her lightly on the shoulder. The blonde little girl had appeared from nowhere right beside Meredith's shoulder. "Don't look. Turn around. I need you to be brave for me. Just stand right there. And don't look."

The more Meredith worked on her patient, the more she struggled trying to do everything at the same time. She need more hands, there was no way she was letting that little girl help her. She tried everything, but her pregnant belly wasn't being her advantage today.

"Okay. Damn it." Finally coming to the conclusion, Meredith couldn't do this by herself. No one would be able to hear her from where she was sitting. The only person who could help was the little girl. "Sweetie, listen to me. I need you to turn around. I know I told you to face away from me but we need to work together, to save this man. I don't talk either when I get scared. I don't… talk when bad things happen."

Images of the past months flooded through Meredith's mind for a split second. Her mother was the reason she didn't talk. It was her mother that had made Meredith become irritated by Derek's questions. It was the way her mother treated her that made her not want to talk about her feelings. Right now, she hated her mother.

"You don't have to say anything, but I need your help." The little girl turned around. Meredith sighed with relieve. "Okay, don't look down. Don't look at the blood. Look at me. Look at me. Can you be my assistant?" The little girl nodded, as her blonde French plaits followed the movement of her head. "Okay, good. I can't move my hands from where they are right now so I need you to go over to my kit and pull out the things they look like, um, like tweezers. You know what your mummy uses to pull a splinter out with?"

The little girl did as Meredith asked and grabbed the tweezers from the bag.

An hour went by as Meredith treated the man. Derek was on the other side of the field dealing with more patients. Cristina was in the OR with Burke operating on a patient with a piece of debris in his chest. Izzie was in the OR with Webber and Sloan operating on her burr hole patient that she treated on in the ferry itself. Alex sat by his Jane Doe patient, helping her to overcome this traumatic experience. All in an hour, everyone was free. Or so they thought.

"Okay, it's okay. Uh, I have to deflate the blood pressure cuff and see if this makes…" Meredith does as she says, watching the man becoming more calm. "Okay. We saved him. You helped. We just have to bandage him up and find someone to take him to the hospital and then we're going to find your mum okay?"

Meredith watched as her patient started to shiver. He was beginning to get cold and she needed to do something about it. She slipped her jacket off her body leaving her in her light blue scrubs and placed the jacket over the patient's body.

"Oh, I can't stand the pain. I've got to get out of here!" The businessman began to get up. He then pushed onto Meredith's shoulders. Her body wasn't sturdy; her feet were all over the place.

"Sir, don't move. Don't…" Her foot hit the dock post as she lost her balance. The man pushed her harder, her shoulders falling backwards. There was nothing she could do, apart from fall into the water.

The little girl watched Meredith disappear, out of sight. Meredith Grey was gone. She stood staring at the place where Meredith once was, before walking away, leaving the man she helped crying in pain and Meredith somewhere lost in the water.

**_I apologize for not being around lately. Life has been extremely busy, especially last weekend as I was working from 6.00pm till 3.00am all weekend. But, I'm back and I'm hoping to continue this tomorrow, before I go to work! Also I haven't been looking at your reviews as my emails seemed to have stopped working on my phone, but please send them through! I love hearing about your thoughts and opinions. _**

**_I have an idea for my next fic. It's going to be AU, but I'm not sure about it being about MerDer or Dempeo? I know people frown upon Dempeo, like me. But I'd love to hear your thoughts. And depending on what you lot would prefer, you may determine what will happen in my next fanfiction! woo! Anyway, it's Grey's Day today, so happy Grey's Day everyone and I hope this entertains you until it comes on! I'll be back soon!_**


	17. I've Disappeared

**All rights go to Shonda Rhimes and ABC Grey's Anatomy**

_Like I said disappearances happen. Pains go phantom. Blood stops running and people fade away._

Meredith surfaces the cold water trying to fight and swim back to the dock. Images appearing in her mind as she continues to fight against the water. Memories of the people she loved sent a warm embrace to her heart. There was nothing else she could do. The hurt was still buried inside her stomach. The thought of her mother going into surgery made the memories of her childhood coming back shifting the warm temperature in her heart to a mild chill. She could fight anymore. There she was, in the middle of Elliot Bay, no one knew where she was, what was going to happen. Meredith stopped fighting and let the freezing cold water settle calmly around her making her thoughts shift aside.

_There's more I have to say. So much more. But I've disappeared. _

All it took was a second. One second to take one last look at the blue sky, at the dock where she once stood. One second to sink beneath the surface of the water.

Cristina stood at the nurse's station along with Tyler and Nurse Kate. _Where is she? She should be back by now, they've sorted everything out. Pretty much the only people who are left at the scene are dead, why would she want to stay around for that?_ Thoughts rushed through Cristina's mind. Something had happened to her best friend, she could feel it in the pit of her stomach. A couple of minutes ago she was feeling fine, but something inside her took a turn making Cristina feel uneasy.

"Have either of you seen Doctor Grey?" Cristina asked the nurses that she always seemed to talk about. It was the rules, if you're not part of that specialty; no one wants to know you. But Cristina was desperate; she needed to know where her best friend was.

"Uh, I checked on her earlier, but she's a little sedate today." Nurse Kate replied, looking back at Cristina's 'are you being serious?' expression.

"Not Doctor Ellis Grey, Doctor Meredith Grey." Cristina finally spat out.

"No."

"Not since this morning." Tyler replied.

"Fine. Um, if there's anything emergent page me in the pit." Cristina ran off, ignoring the butterflies in her stomach. Although she needed to do her job, she desperately wanted to tell Meredith her news.

Derek was still at the trauma scene, searching for the very few last patients who had managed to make it out of the wreckage, helping them onto the ambulances and sending them on their way.

"You guys good? You okay? Yeah, what do you got?" Derek watched as a male patient was pushed in front of him by paramedics.

"Severely severed leg but he's got his artery tied off so… something." The paramedic explained as he took him toward the ambulance with Derek studying the patient's leg.

"Yeah, who tied off the artery?" He looked up towards the patient's torso. A coat that he recognised was lying over the man, who was still shivering from the cold air. The coat belonged to the hospital; it looked new, like the doctor had only received it that day. As he glanced upwards towards the patient's face, Derek noticed a white name badge. All thoughts disappeared through his mind as he read her name on the tag. "Doctor Grey? This is her jacket." A feeling deep inside Derek came from nowhere. Butterflies at the pit of his stomach. Something must have happened for her to just disappear and leave her coat behind.

"We found him like this, she must have moved on." The paramedic went on his way with the patient that Meredith had just saved, leaving Derek on a mission. A mission to find his pregnant girlfriend.

Derek searched everywhere, all around the trauma scene, eventually finding a small familiar figure, one that Meredith was clutched to only a short time ago.

"Hi. You okay?" Derek asked the little girl as he watched her standing in a daze. "Did a doctor bring you here? Huh, Meredith? Meredith okay?" He watched as the little girl shook her head. The feeling in his stomach grew bigger. Derek was dreading the outcome, he needed to find Meredith and he needed to find her now.

It was peaceful beneath the water. All the noise from the chaos was gone. Just the sound of humming from the vibrations that moved the water ever so slightly. The coldness eventually stopped, everything began to warm up again. She didn't want to leave, she had found her peace. Her eyes closed as she prepared herself to sleep. _"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." _She told her unborn baby through her mind, her hand resting on her swollen stomach. She stopped moving and began floating.

Derek stood next to the lonely, confused little girl. He needed to know where Meredith was. He needed to make sure that his girlfriend and his baby were okay, that today didn't cause her any pain. He wanted so desperately to tell her how much he loved her, how much she meant to him. How without her, he wouldn't be able to live without her. Derek needed to find Meredith.

He bent down to the little girl's height. "What? It's okay. Just think. Where is she? Which way did she go? It's okay. Take your time. Take all the time you need, you're doing great." Derek spoke to the blonde girl calmly, even though the pit of his stomach wanted her to help him right there. He knew something was wrong. Something bad was happening. He had a feeling that his life was about to crumble into tiny pieces.

The little girl panicked as she looked around the disaster zone. People were still running around trying to search for missing survivors and getting emergent patients to the ambulances that were still coming and going. Derek watched as the girl's brown eyes moved from side to side searching through the busy atmosphere. His heart jumped as he saw her eyes lighten up and followed her as she began walking towards the dock, gripping onto her hand like a scared child would hold their parents hand when they were scared.

As they got to the dock, the blonde figure stopped directly looking out towards the water. It was a dead end. The butterflies in Derek's stomach grew and he knew at that point Meredith was in trouble only he needed to hear it. He slowly dropped the girl's hand from his grasp and bent down at her height again. He needed answers and he needed them now.

"Okay, use your words. Where exactly is Meredith?" It felt like hours went by as the little girl reached her arm up and pointed. Derek followed her slim pale arm all the way down to her fingertip. It hit him. It hit him hard. He didn't say anything to the girl, she just stood there still watching Derek take his jacket off, throwing it down on the floor. Before she knew it, he disappeared into the cold water along with Meredith.

As soon as Derek dived in, the freezing water took over his body. He ignored it the best he could, he needed to find the woman he loved. He swam under the water going deeper and further away from the dock. His eyes stayed open fixed on anything that suddenly looked out of place. He needed to go back up to the surface for air, but right now that wasn't an option. His heart wouldn't let him. If he didn't find Meredith before he took another breath there was no point for him going up to the surface either, he was happy to die down here with both the love of his life and their baby.

His heart turned over in his chest as he saw a human figure a few feet away from him. He knew that body, the amount of times his arms were around it, and he would never have forgotten it. Derek pushed through the dark water with all his might finally holding onto the petite, pregnant figure that looked so calm and relaxed. No emotions ran through Derek. Not even relief that he found her. He pulled up to the surface of the water, realising he was only a few strokes away from the dock itself. He pulled Meredith's head onto his chest, trying to keep her from going back under.

Just as he reached the steps, he saw a coast guard begin to walk away with the small girl who was staring back at him. Her face lit up as she realised he had managed to find Meredith, the woman who had willingly took care of her all day. As he climbed out of the place he could only describe as hell, Derek cradled Meredith in his strong muscular arms lifting her pregnant figure into his arms and followed the steps that led back onto the dock.


	18. She's My Person

**All rights go to Shonda Rhimes and Grey's Anatomy ABC.**

"1…2…3…" Derek pushed down on Meredith's chest, using all his strength just to hear her voice again. "4…5…" After the fifth push, he took his hands away and placed them on her face. One hand held her chin down, the other supported her forehead. He filled up his lungs full of oxygen and placed his salty lips on hers and pushed all the oxygen in her. The kiss of life people call it, although this was death. In Derek's eyes this was hell. Unlike fairy tales Meredith's eyes never opened. He continued to do CPR and repeated the whole process again and again.

"1…2…3…4…5…"

Before Derek knew it the ambulance stopped only to be interrupted by the back doors being flung open and the paramedic shouting at Bailey, who was waiting for them to arrive.

"Jane Doe, hypothermic, drowning," The paramedic blurted out. That's the thing with hospitals; no one knows who people are. They see them walking around in the four walls of the building, but never actually speaking to each other. They had their groups. Doctors stuck with doctors, nurses stuck to nurses at the nurse's station, paramedics stayed in the ambulances with paramedics.

"She's not Jane Doe." Derek shouted at the man who was helping him pull the young doctor out of the ambulance. As his eyes set on Bailey, she could tell they were filled with fear and heartbreak. "It's Meredith Grey. It's Meredith."

Bailey couldn't believe what Derek was telling her. Her eyes moved down Derek's arm that led to his hand resting on a swollen, pregnant belly.

"Derek! Derek, Derek. How long has she been down?" Bailey had to act rationally. She had to treat her intern as her patient; she had to keep Derek as a family member. She had to save the love of his life's life.

"I don't know." Derek ran his hand through his thick wet curls. "She's alive, she's alive." His heart broke. He had no idea what his life would be like without her. Without the woman who took a ride with him in his car on her driveway, the woman who confessed her love to him in the scrub room with the most perfect speech, the woman he was worried sick about when she had her hand on a bomb, the woman who he fell in love with after a one night stand. Every thought about her made his heart crack more in his strong chest. He just wanted it all to shatter just so he could be with her, again.

"Derek!" His thoughts were broken by the sound of Bailey's demanding tone. He stared into her brown eyes.

"She's alive." He said in barely a whisper and followed his girlfriend and baby into the hospital, with Bailey by his side.

"What is your problem?" A concerned Preston Burke asked an upset, Cristina Yang as they entered a deserted room after Cristina took out her anger on a patient.

"You know, everyone's back. Everyone's back except her. I listened to her, everyday about her McLove life and McDreamy and McBaby and McCrap. And on the one day, the one day I have a thing. She disappears." Cristina's voice started to tremble as she held back her tears. The feeling in the pit of her stomach that she felt that morning was still lurking in the same place, trying to tell her something.

"Meredith? This is about Meredith." Burke stood in shock as he heard his girlfriend talk about her best friend, when he thought this day was supposed to be about them looking into their future.

"She doesn't know yet."

"Meredith?" He folded his arms across his chest, getting agitated that Cristina wouldn't answer his questions.

"She's my person!" She blurted out. Cristina didn't want to argue with Burke, but he would never understand. Of course he was friends with Derek and Mark and the Chief, but they didn't know each other the Meredith and Cristina knew each other. None of them would ever understand.

"Right. And if Meredith doesn't approve, then what?" Burke stared into Cristina's eyes waiting for her to break right in front of him. However, Cristina was strong.

"No, no, no. This is not about getting her approval. It's about…" Cristina could feel Burke's brown eyes burning into her skin.

"What?" His voice grew cold.

"Telling her…makes it…makes it…" She kept stuttering, she didn't know how to put the connection that she and Meredith shared with each other. So she opted for and explanation. "If I murdered someone, she's the person I'd call to help me drag the corpse across the living room floor." They both stared at each other as Cristina managed to build a six foot hole right underneath her, waiting for it to swallow her up.

"Okay, see now, you're likening someone her to a corpse." Burke moved towards the door heading back out into the eerily quiet corridor. "I'm done."

"She's my person."

Just as she watched Burke disappear from the room, she heard a beeping noise coming from her scrub bottoms. She rolled her eyes as she lifted it up to her eyes. Something on the pager made her heart stop, and the feeling in her belly became worse. She knew something bad had happened and this just clarified it. Cristina shot out of the doorway and headed to the ER.

Izzie was busy in the OR with her patient that she saved from underneath the car. She was on cloud nine that she didn't really care what was going on around her. All she kept thinking was that she wasn't the dud of the class anymore. She actually managed to save a man's life.

Just as she picked up the drill a beeping noise came from the other side of the room.

"Doctor Stevens, it's your pager." A scrub nurse picked up the small object and looked down at what it said. Her eyes became watery, but when she heard Izzie's voice saying it could wait till later she couldn't help, but make the words come out from her mouth. "I…I…think you want to take this…page."

Izzie rolled her eyes; she was just about to start the coolest surgery she had ever laid her hands on, only to get interrupted by her stupid pager going off. She placed the drill down and walked over to the scrub nurse and took the pager out of her shaking hands. As she looked down at it, her stomach churned, this was not supposed to be happening.

"I'd notice." Alex and Addison were in Jane Doe's room, checking over their patient.

"What?"

"If you went missing, I'd notice." Alex and Addison's heart to heart conversation was interrupted by Alex's pager.

"Sorry, I…I've got to go." Alex ran out of the room, leaving Addison smiling lightly to herself.

Just as Alex left the room, Addison's pager went off. She couldn't believe her eyes. She instantly knew why Alex was paged and her heart sank for him. Addison threw down Jane Doe's chart into the holder at the end of her hospital bed and ran out of the room.

George entered his wife's OR. She had been cranky with him all day. He was scared to be in her presence, but as soon as she gave him the best news of his day he didn't care who heard their conversation.

"Callie O'Malley, I can't kiss you right now cause you're scrubbed in but tonight when you get home, I am going to…" He held the scrub mask in front of his face, but Callie knew he was smiling behind it.

"All right, okay, all right. People let's focus here." Callie was mainly talking to herself, secretly she couldn't wait until tonight. "George I'm working."

"Yeah." He stood in his exact spot, not wanting to move.

"I'm…I'm working." Callie still felt him in the room and she knew she wouldn't be able to concentrate until he left.

"Okay." George stood still looking at his wife.

"So, yeah, bye."

The noise from George's pager could be heard throughout the OR. It interrupted his thoughts about Callie and made him move from his statue position. As he looked down his eyes saddened and his mouth turned into a frown. Not even saying goodbye to Callie he ran out of the OR.

When she got to Meredith's room she burst through the door. It took her a moment to visualize everything that was going on around her. There was Bailey pushing nurses out of the way to place an IV into the lifeless figure. Webber proceeded to do CPR on her chest. Then, there was Derek.

"Oh my God." Addison stood at the door watching everything that was going on. As soon as she saw Derek stroking Meredith's wet hair with his trembling hand, Addison knew she had to help.

"Addison…We need your help with the baby!" Webber shouted through all the commotion. Addison looked up at him as soon as she heard his request. She needed to help her ex-husband; she needed to see him happy again.

"Okay, I'll…I'll…will go and get a team together." Addison replied in a confident tone. She looked at Derek who still hadn't taken his watering eyes off of his girlfriend. "I'm going to do everything I can, Derek…I promise." She ran out of the room grabbing all of the equipment she needed from ultrasounds to antenatal care kits, she bought them all back to Meredith's room.

"Derek you need to get out." Webber tried to move Derek from his spot, he needed to treat Meredith and Derek wasn't helping one bit. "Please Derek, we have to help her...you can't do anything right now…please."

Suddenly Derek felt a strong pair of arms pulling him back from Meredith's side. He eyes began to water even more than they had been. He couldn't bear to be without her.

"No…no...I…can't…no!" Derek bellowed in front of all the nurses and doctors in the room. They all felt his pain. The look on Derek's face said it all. It broke Bailey's heart to see him this way, but he was too heartbroken to stay in the room.

"Come on mate…let's get you out of here." Mark kept his hold on Derek as he tried to calm him down. He needed to use a lot more strength than him thought; Derek was certainly determined to get back to Meredith. "Let's get you changed out of these wet clothes…She's going to be okay…I promise."

Mark finally managed to pull Derek out of the room. It was a start. Getting him out of those clothes was going to need to be another task. Derek backed up against the wall opposite and slid down onto the cold stone floor. He pulled is knees his chest and placed his head in his hands, beginning to cry once again. Mark sat beside him. He had to be there for him, he was the only one that could. Seeing Derek like this pained him, that's when Mark knew that Derek's love for Meredith was stronger than any past girlfriend that Derek had. Meredith was the one.

"Okay I hear a heartbeat…" Addison stared at the ultrasound screen. They needed to be quick. If Meredith's body was exposed to more air, her condition could get worse. Addison then looked around the room staring into the eyes of Bailey's, who knew there was also more news. "But, it's having late d'cells…we really need to get this baby out now."

"No…it's too risky, we can't…no…this is Ellis Grey's little girl…this is my…" Webber couldn't bear the thought of losing the intern that he would call a daughter any day.

"Chief…I can take it from here, maybe you should…"

"No, Bailey…I'm fine, but we are not doing the surgery today."

"You do realise Richard that if we don't get this baby out now, Meredith could die." Addison's voice became stern; she needed her superior to understand.

Addison and Webber glared at each other, trying to read each other's minds. But there was nothing, the only think they needed to do was keep Meredith alive for Derek's sake. That's all that mattered.

"Is it her? Is it really her?" Cristina sprinted up to her peers, who had already arrived at the place of hell.

"It is…It's Meredith." Izzie held onto Cristina's shoulders, trying to prepare her for the worst. That's what doctors are supposed to do when they're family are on their death bed.

Cristina looked over Izzie's shoulder. Her breathing became shallow and heart began to slow down. There she saw two figures, sitting in the empty corridor, one of them looking like his life had was about to crumble and burn all around him. Cristina then knew it was Meredith.

"She's going to be okay." Izzie was still holding onto Cristina's shoulders as she stared into her brown eyes. "She's going to be fine."

"We've been here for 20 minutes."

"She's still in asystole."

"We're losing her."

Meredith woke up coughing. Her hand that was once placed on her swollen, pregnant stomach was now resting on her flat, skinny tummy. She sat up and noticed two men she once knew. Where was she?

"Hi…" Dylan stared at Meredith as she looked around in awe at the empty hospital room, where she was stuck with two men.

"Hey. Am I...? Dead?" She needed answers and she needed them now.

"Damn right you are." Denny was stood on the other side of the door way to Dylan. Meredith was still in shock.

"Holy…"

Now, how was she going to get out of this one?

**_I am so sorry it took me ages to write this one, but I made it extra long so you could forgive me and also I wanted to get this last episode out of the way because I was seriously only following from the script. The next update should be up by the end of the week, I just need to do some research on what happens to a baby when it's mother goes hypothermic, so please bear with me. I am so looking forward to writing the next chapter and I hope you all look forward to reading it!_**


	19. This Is So Not An Ellis Grey Thing

**All rights go to Shonda Rhimes and ABC Grey's Anatomy**

_There are medical miracles. Being worshippers at the altar of silence we don't like to believe miracles exist, but they do. Things happen, we can't explain them, we can't control them, but they do happen in medicine. They happen every day, just not always when we need them to happen._

Meredith continued to look back and for from Denny to Dylan as they continued to bicker at the doorway.

"She's freaking out." Denny glanced at Meredith as she moved her eyes from their direction and wondered around the room.

"She's not freaking out."

"People tend to freak out."

"Trust me, she's fine." Meredith placed her hand on her flat stomach once again. The feeling of it being empty made her feel uneasy.

"Oh, okay Mr. 'I've been dead longer and knows everything." Denny continued to stare at Meredith.

"You know that's why I don't like to be here with you." Dylan started to move closer towards Denny, managing to catch his attention away from Meredith. "You don't assess the situation, you just dive right in."

"Uh…where's…I…I can't…feel…" Meredith began to stutter as tears welled up in her eyes as she constantly rubbed her stomach. Dylan and Denny were still going at each other's throats.

"I'm not the one who got himself blown up." Dylan frowned, this argument was getting personal, and he tensed his fist ready to smash it into Denny's face.

"Alright do you want to do this now or do you want to do this later?"

"Guys…I…really need…to find…" Meredith continued to watch the high school like argument getting out of control. She need to stop it soon, otherwise someone was going to get hurt. "Can ghosts even get hurt?" She began to wonder to herself.

"Oh, I…I want to do this—"

"You want to do this now?" Dylan continued to move his body closer to Denny's.

"I will kick your ass any time. I'm the one with the fresh heart."

"Oh, you're going to get my ass?"

"GUYS!" Both Denny and Dylan stopped mere inches away from each other and jumped when they heard Meredith's voice breaking up their argument. "Seriously, you two are like teenagers, no wonder why you left life way before you needed to, because you are both so stupid!"

They both frowned at Meredith, gazing at her with puppy dog eyes, begging her to forgive them.

"I wouldn't panic, sweetheart, they are constantly like this all the time." Sitting at the desk outside the room where Meredith entered the afterlife was her mother's old scrub nurse.

"No it's…it's not them…it's just…" Suddenly an animal noise interrupted Meredith, Doc leaped up onto her bed. She couldn't believe that she would have ever seen her dog ever again, well, her and Derek's dog. Meredith began to grow sad; tears were beginning to sting her eyes. She needed to know what was happening, but right now, she wanted to spend as much time with Doc as she could. After all he did bring her and the love of her life back together again. "Who's a good dog…good boy…I've missed you so much!"

"It looks like we're not getting her back anytime soon." Dylan folded his arms as he waiting for Meredith to finish stroking Doc and finally notice them.

"We need to stop her; she's running out of time." Denny copied the same position as they waited for Meredith. "Meredith…? Meredith!"

"You know, you should really stop playing with your dog." A familiar voice came from the other side of the room. Meredith looked up as her hands slowly came to a stop on Doc's fur.

"Bonnie?"

"Hey, you remembered me!" Bonnie smirked at Dylan and Denny as they continued to look at Meredith in disbelief. How could she have remembered her, out of everyone? "She remembered me! Told you she'll remember me and you thought I was just coming along for the ride."

Meredith finally got up from her cross legged position on her hospital bed and walked out of the room, with Doc by her side. Bonnie, Dylan and Denny followed her around as she glanced around the deserted, yet sterile hospital in awe. Everything looked so shiny and fresh, something Meredith hadn't experienced in such a long time. She was beginning to wonder whether she would actually like it up here, or wherever she was.

"Meredith, we need to talk." Denny approached Meredith from behind and rested his hand on her shoulder. He could see the sadness in her eyes as she turned round to face him, but he could also sense her calmness.

"Okay, let's talk." Meredith walked over to where Nurse Liz was sitting. Doc was still staying by her side. Everyone sat on the cold marble floor; this was the only place where they could sit. Wherever Meredith was they certainly didn't care about people's comfort. "Where am I?"

"It's hard to say; sometimes we don't even know where we are." Dylan began, only to be interrupted by Bonnie.

"Shut up! You're scaring her. She doesn't need to be scared right now!"

"What? I'm only trying to help!"

"How about both of you shut up." Denny tilted his head to the empty spot on the ground, frowning at both Dylan and Bonnie.

"What? He started it!"

"No I didn't, I was trying to help…"

"Well, it didn't work did it? Ass." Bonnie turned and noticed that Denny wasn't sitting next to her anymore. "Great! Now look what you've done! We've lost two of them!"

"Like I keep saying…It wasn't my fault!" Dylan got up and held his hand out for Bonnie.

"What?"

"Are you coming with me to find them, or do I have to go by myself?"

"Fine." Bonnie grabbed hold of Dylan's hand and they walked out of the quiet room, leaving Nurse Liz to her own thoughts. She wasn't here for Meredith, she knew that. She was here for someone else, but only time could tell when that was going to happen.

"Addison, how's the baby doing."

"There's a heartbeat, but it's faint." Addison looked up at Richard as he continued to work on getting Meredith's temperature back up along with Bailey. "We really need to start getting her stable, Richard. I…I don't think the baby will last in the next four hours if we don't get her temperature.

"Okay, then go and find a nurse and keep them in here to check on the baby, while you help Derek." Richard looked over at Addison as she looked at him with a frown. "He needs you. I don't care what you two have been through, but I know you still class him as a friend, so please Addison, if not for Meredith do it for him."

"Fine." Addison grabbed the first nurse that she could get to and ran into the corridor where Mark and Derek were sitting.

"This morning, everything was fine. She was in the tub…I should have known from the moment that I pulled her out…She's gone…I couldn't save her…" Derek looked up as he saw his ex-wife step out of his girlfriend's hospital room. He put his head back into his hand and began to sob once again.

"Addison, maybe now is not such a good time," Mark continued to glare up at her.

"He needs help…Mark and we need to get him out of those soaking wet clothes, before he ends up in the same state as her!" Addison glared down at Mark trying to keep her voice lowered.

"Come on mate, let's get you dressed. I'm sure if there are any changes to both Meredith and the baby…"

"Coco…" Derek whispered. "They baby…we called it, Coco until we found out the sex…"

"Okay, to both Meredith and…Coco…I'm sure Bailey or Webber will page Addison or me and we'll get you right there, okay?"

Derek reluctantly got up from where he was sitting. The cold marble floor was now warm from where he had been sitting. As he moved he felt the air begin to make his skin colder. The one person he needed then was gone. He couldn't live without her or their unborn child.

Just as he pulled on his jeans, Derek heard a beeping noise coming from outside the doors. In a flash he buttoned his jeans up and ran to the corridor. There was no one in sight. No Addison…No Mark. No one was there apart from the nurses and other doctors walking passed.

"Hey, Derek," Derek sighed with relief as he spotted his best friend walking towards him with two cups of coffee in his hand. "What's up?"

"I'm fine…just I heard someone's pager and neither then you nor Addison where outside and I kind of freaked…I'm fine…now."

"You're not fine…but you look better…I bought this for you, looked like you could do with a drop of caffeine in your system." Suddenly Mark's pager went off, he looked at Derek with a worried expression, it was only then that Derek knew Meredith was in trouble.

"Okay, scalpel." Addison was scrubbed in, working on Meredith's swollen stomach.

"Addison is the baby alright?" Richard shouted at the OBGYN from across the room, only to be getting ignored.

"Retraction..." Addison opened Meredith's stomach up, eventually visualising her womb. "Ten blade! Now!"

"Addison, the baby…"

"Clamp, I need to stop this bleeding."

"Babies heart rate is slowing down." A nurse at Addison's side kept checking the babies monitor.

"Okay, I see it…I've got you…I've got you…" Addison tugged the baby from Meredith's stomach and eventually cradled it in her arms. "Congratulations Meredith, you have a baby girl."

She stuck two clamps on the baby's umbilical cord and cut in between them, freeing the baby completely from Meredith's cold body. Addison rushed over and placed the baby in the incubator and began suctioning her nose and mouth hoping for some sort of sign that she was alive.

"Come on, please don't do this…Coco…your Daddy is out in the hall he's waiting for you…please wake up."

Meredith stood alone in the OR room, her imagination running wild. How could she do this to Derek? How could she leave him to suffer? She loved him and he loved her, what the hell was she doing?

"You know thinking aloud is bad for the ego." Meredith shook the thoughts out of her head as she heard Denny's voice from the gallery above her. "Tell me about the water, Meredith?"

"I swam, I fought…hard. The water was cold!" The tears in Meredith's eyes began to sting again, she broke away from Denny's glance not wanting for him to see her tears.

"Alright…but that thing in the tub, what was that?" Denny disappeared from the gallery. Meredith took her chance and turned around to walkout of the OR, but as soon as she turned, she was startled to see Denny standing right there, in front of her.

"It wasn't anything…It was…" The realisation of Denny's words hit her. Her voice became stern. "You've seen me in the tub?"

"I do not see women in the bath tub… I wish I saw…"

"You had to think about it…no daughter of Ellis Grey…" They were joined by Nurse Liz, who had finally gotten out of the chair and finally found the two.

"This is so not an Ellis Grey thing."

"Ah…it's a Derek thing…" Denny stood there waiting for her reaction as Nurse Liz stepped out of the OR, not wanting to be a part of the awkwardness. "What happened in that water?" Denny asked Meredith once again.

"I swam, I fought…"

"No, you didn't." Denny interrupted Meredith as she began to lie to herself once again. "And you can't stay here, Meredith."

"I don't want to!" She began to walk out of the room, but before she could make it, Denny's voice was already digging into her head.

"It's easier, but you can't. Because George's dad died, because Izzie lost me. And Cristina?" Meredith's eyes watered at the mention of her friend's names. "When she was nine, she was in a car accident with her father, and he bled out in front of her while they waited for an ambulance to arrive. And Alex…"

"Stop!" Meredith tried to distract Denny, change the subject. The thought of her leaving her friends made her feel guilty.

"They are barely breathing. This will break them and none of them deserves that."

Meredith began to realise what she had to lose and what everyone back in the real world had to lose too. She wasn't ready to go back, but somehow she had to face her demons.

"And this…This is the big one, so you pay attention." Denny sat down on the steel bed in the OR. "Do you know what kind of miracle it is that Derek is who he is? Do you know how rare it is that someone like him even exists? He's still an optimist. He still believes in true love and magic and soul mates. He's waiting for you, they're waiting for you and if you don't come back from this, you will change who he is and your baby's life for good. Is that what you want?"

Meredith let her tears fall. There was no way she could hold them back. The mention of her baby made her heart stop, if that was even possible. She broke her own family. She's changed who Derek will become and she's changed her baby's life. She broke them both all at once. Her own family.

"Oh, God." She whispered under her breath as she sighed.

As she looked up in Denny's direction their stare was interrupted by a baby's cry in the hallway.


End file.
